A Misty Flame
by Jayie The Hufflepuff
Summary: A Mistyfoot and Fireheart shipping fanfiction.
1. Intruders

A lithe blue-gray she-cat was laying in the Warrior's den, sharing tounges with a muscular blue-gray tomcat. His blue eyes flashed with affection, but they were not aimed at the she-cat. She looked over my shoulder to see a pretty black she-cat sharing tounges with a spotted golden she-cat. She turned back to the tom. "Still got your eyes on Shadepaw I see." She mewed cheekily, her eyes shining mischieviously. The tomcat looked down at his paws. "She could be expecting her warrior name any day now!" He defended himself hotly. The she-cat let out a purr. "I know that mousebrain! I'm just messing with you! She's a very imressive cat. I'm happy for you Stonefur." The tomcat, Stonefur, blinked greatfully at her. "Thanks Mistyfoot. I hoped you'd approve." "Yeah, well, I had a feeling that you were talking more walks in the forest then hunting lessons." Mistyfoot teased her brother. Stonefur looked at his sister with an embaressed look in his eyes. He was about to defend his apprentice when a silver tabby walked quietly into the den.  
"Greetings Silverstream." Mistyfoot said to her young friend, narrowing her eyes. Silverstream had only been a warrior for a moon, and yet she harbored a dangerous secret, one that kept her ears pricked and muscles tensed in her own territory, one that separated her from the rest of her clan, one that kept her an outcast amoung family.  
Silverstream walked over and mewed quietly "Can you meet me outside the den please?" Spotting Stonefur, she added "If that's okay with you Stonefur." Stonefur shook his head. "That's fine. I promised Shadepaw that I'd take her out hunting anyway." Mistyfoot looked at Stonefur teasingly and mewed "Oh, I'm sure she'll learn a lot." Stonefur gave a mock hiss, and bounded over to his apprentice. Silverstream looked at Stonefur thoughtfully. "He's been spending a lot of time with his apprentice, hasn't he?" Mistyfoot nodded curtly, all her humor gone. "At least they can _have_ a future together." Silverstream visibly flinched.  
The she-cats made their way quietly out of the den. Silverstream looked at Mistyfoot. "Want to go hunting? I've been feeling bad, about Graystripe, and I want to make it up to you." Mistyfoot looked at her young friend. "Okay." They were about to leave the den when the spotted she-cat that had been sharing tongues with Shadepaw padded over. She looked curiously at Mistyfoot. "Greetings Mistyfoot. Where are you two headed?" Mistyfoot gave the she-cat a respectful nod. "Oh, hello Leopardfur! Me and Silverstream were just going out hunting." Leopardfur gave the gray queen a friendly flick of the tail. "That sounds good. Make sure you bring something back for the elders!" Mistyfoot nodded, and followed her friend out into the forest for their first hunt together in a moon.  
Silverstream led her to somewhere close to the ThunderClan border. Mistyfoot immediately became suspicious. "Silverstream, are we really coming here to hunt?" Silverstream looked at her friend guiltly. "Well… not exactly…" Just then, Mistyfoot caught the strong scent of ThunderClan. She barged into the bush.  
To Mistyfoot's outrage, there were _two_ ThunderClan warriors in the bush. The first one was a large long-haired gray tom with a darker stripe running down his back. This was Grayspot, Silverstream's ThunderClan mate. The other cat was also a tom, but he was a handsome flame-colored cat with gleaming green eyes that seemed to hypnotise Mistyfoot as she looked at them…


	2. A Truce

A Truce

Silverstream mewed uncertainly "Mistyfoot, these are..." Mistyfoot cut her off furiously. As handsome at the fiery tomcat was, he was still an intruder. "ThunderClan cats! What are they doing here? This is RiverClan territory!" She tried to look as hostile as possible, but the gleaming eyes of the flame-colored tom made her feel woozy. Silverstream tried to reason with her friend. "Mistyfoot, listen….." Silverstream tried to nudge her friend forward, but Mistyfoot stood firm. She nodded her head at Graysmoke. "I kept your secret about _him_." She hissed angrily. "But I'm not going to keep quiet if you start bringing the whole of ThunderClan here." As she looked at the flame-colored tom, he started to look uneasy, and a little nervous. She forced herself to look away. Silverstream hissed quietly "That's ridiculous!"  
Mistyfoot swung her head around to glare at her friend. _Is it?_ Then the flame-colored tom spoke in a quiet, musical voice. "It's okay, Mistyfoot." Great StarClan, she loved the way he said her name! "We haven't taken any of your prey, and we aren't here to spy. We need to speak to a cat who fought at the battle at Sunningrocks, where Oakheart died." Mistyfoot felt a pang of curiosity. What did this handsome stranger want to know about her father? Then something struck her. She had seen this cat before, at the Gathering! He was Fireheart, ThunderClan's former kittypet! Mistyfoot could hardly believe that this handsome tomcat, who looked so wild and muscular, and once been fat, tame, and had lived amoung twolegs!  
Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes at Fireheart. "Why?" Fireheart looked distracted, and kept stealing glances at Mistyfoot, giving her small thrills. Finally he mewed "It's hard to explain. But it's nothing that could harm RiverClan. I swear it by StarClan." Mistyfoot relaxed. Something, some inner instinct, told Mistyfoot that she could trust this flame-colored tom. Silverstream nudged Mistyfoot forward once more, and Mistyfoot allowed herself to get closer to Fireheart. Silverstream's mate, Graystreak or whatever, said to Fireheart "If you two are going to talk, then Silverstream and I will leave you to it." Mistyfoot felt a thrill run through her. Fireheart looked alarmed, but said nothing as Graystorm got up and started leave. Then he turned back to Fireheart. "Oh, Fireheart, before you go back, make sure you roll in something strong, to hide the RiverClan scent." With an embarresed blink, Graystone mewed "Fox dung is good." Then he and Silverstream left Mistyfoot alone with the handsome fiery tomcat. She looked at her paws.  
The air around her was filled with discomfort. Finally, Fireheart let out a nervous mew. "Er, Mistyfoot, do you, ah, know how Oakheart died?" Mistyfoot looked at the handsome tomcat with anxiety. That same instinct that had overcome her before, the overwhelming desire to trust this intruder, took over. "He died when rocks fell on top of him in the battle." Mistyfoot looked deep into Fireheart's eyes and mewed in a serious voice "Fireheart, I have been honest with you. All I ask is that you be honest with me. Please tell me why you wanted to know." Fireheart looked uncomfortable. "It's… it's too dangerous. I _can't_ tell you. Not yet." He looked into Mistyfoot's eyes, and her heart started to beat faster then a woodpecker. She mewed "Very well. Er, if there's nothing else you wanted to ask….." Fireheart mewed "Well, there is one more thing….." Then a brilliant thought struck her. "Look, Fireheart, it's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Why don't you meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow night? You can ask me what you need to then." She looked pleadingly into Fireheart's eyes. After what seemed like nine lifetimes, he smiled and nodded."I'll see you then, Mistyfoot." Then he bounded away, into his territory.


	3. The Rescue

Mistyfoot snuck cautiously out of RiverClan's camp. It had been two weeks since Fireheart and Mistyfoot's first meeting at Fourtrees. Back then, they had only discussed Oakheart, Stonefur, and Graypool. Fireheart had told Mistyfoot that one of their cats, a desceased apprentice called Ravenpaw, had heard Oakheart say to their deputy Redtail that "no ThunderClan cat shall ever hurt that warrior" about Stonefur. Mistyfoot had promised to bring Graypool, her mother, to meet Fireheart, but she kept stalling. Only she knew the reason why. She didn't want her mother to know how well she knew a ThunderClan warrior. Her mother knew her too well to not guess what Mistyfoot felt for Fireheart.  
Finally, one night, she told Fireheart "Look, why don't you speak to Graypool at the next Gathering? It'll be easier that way." Fireheart looked at her and nodded. "Mistyfoot, I've been thinking..." Mistyfoot's heart went into hyperdrive. "Yes?" Fireheart mewed "The Gatherig is in two weeks. We shouldn't meet for a while, just in a cat in one of our Clan case picks up our scents and puts two and two together." Mistyfoot's heart sank. "Oh. Ok." She closed her eyes to hide her dissapointment. Fireheart mewed softly "But do you want to keep meeting after the Gathering?" Mistyfoot opened her eyes. Fireheart's eyes were pleading. "Of course Fireheart." Fireheart's eyes filled with relief. Mistyfoot... I can't let _anyone_ suspect that we're meeting." He hung his head sadly. "My deputy already thinks I'm a traitor." Mistyfoot looked at Fireheart curiously. "What do you mean?" Fireheart shook his head. "Nevermind." Then he touched his nose to hers. "I've got to go now. See you the night after the gathering?" Mistyfoot nodded. Then Fireheart bounded away.

It was a few days later. Mistyfoot was back from hunting, a silver fish clenched between her jaws. But what she saw made her drop the fish immediately. The camp was deserted! And there was water. Lots of it. Mistyfoot was devastated. She had known about the flooding, but she had never imagined that it would reach all the way to the camp! Then she heard a yowl behind her. "Mistyfoot!" She whipped her head around. It was Crookedstar. "Crookedstar! Where is the rest of the Clan?" Crookedstar looked uhappy and akward. "Mistyfoot... it's your kits..." Mistyfoot's heart started hammering like a woodpecker. "What happened to my kits?" Crookedstar looked deep into her eyes. "Two of them are missing." Her heartbeat nearly stopped. The father of these kits, Whiteclaw, had been dead for several moons, and Mistyfoot and he had grown apart after the kits were born, but the kits were her _life!_ Well, except for Fireheart. To hear that two of them were missing was almost more then she could bare. Mistyfoot let out a frantic wail. She raced out into the flooded forest, ignoring Crookedstar's yowling. She raced towards the ThuderClan border. Maybe her kits had followed her scent there? Then she saw a patrol coming towards her. Leopardfur, Blackclaw, Stonefur, and two other cats. Then as they drew closer, her heart nearly stopped. It was Fireheart and Graysand! And Leopardfur and Stonefur were carrying her kits!


	4. Revelations

Fireheart refused to meet Mistyfoot's gaze. He could feel her hurt, and he desperately wanted to tell her what he felt for her. But she had already heard those words. She had already had a love. The shivering wet bundles in front of her were proof. He had heard from Graystripe that there were new kits in RiverClan, but he'd had no clue whatsoever that they were Mistyfoot's! His feelings of hurt, betrayal, and loss, overwhelmed his so much, that he could barely hear what the others were saying. But when he heard Crookedstar ask Graystripe "What's wrong with your friend?"Fireheart shook his head, as if coming out of a dark sleep. "I'm fine." He mumbled. "I'm just exhausted." Graystripe looked at him sympathetically. Then, as Graystripe finished the tale of how they had rescued the kits, he had an idea that would give him the perfect excuse to visit Mistyfoot every day! "Crookedstar, if your Clan is low on fresh-kill..." He saw Mistyfoot visibly brighten. Then, to his horror, Blackclaw asked her "What are you so excited about? It's not like these _ThunderClan _cats will be able to bring back anything but their own sorry, fleabitten pelts." Then to Fireheart's relief, Mistyfoot replied calmly "These _ThuderClan _cats know more then we do about hunting land prey. Since we can't eat fish anymore, we're going to have to rely on land prey, now aren't we?" Blackclaw bristled, but said nothing more.  
Crookedstar cut his offer of angrily. "My Clan needs help from no one!" He hissed. Fireheart flinched at the gleam of anger in Crookedstar's eyes. Then a gray elder hissed at her leader "Don't be such a fool!" The elderly she-cat looked a bit like Mistyfoot, and by the proud gleam in Mistyfoot's eyes, he knew. This was Graypool. "You are too proud for your own good." She growled at her leader. Fireheart was impressed. He would never take that tone with his leader! "How can we feed ourselves, even with the thaw? There are no fish to eat. The river's practically poisoned, you know it is!" Fireheart stopped listening then. He looked up into Mistyfoot's eyes, just for a moment. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and he could practically _taste_her frustration. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but there were too many cats around. Besides, the look was giving her was clearly uninviting. As he looked away he heard Crookedstar mew "Very well. You may bring prey, and you may enter our land unchallenged. But after the floods, we fend for ourselves once more." The RiverClan leader bounded away, back into the bush, and his Clan followed. All except for Mistyfoot. She walked up to Fireheart. "Thank you for saving my kits." Then her voice dropped to a whisper, for Graystripe was mere feet away. "Meet me at Fourtrees." Fireheart gave a curt nod with cold eyes. Mistyfoot's hurt was plain in her eyes. Then Fireheart and Graysripe left for ThunderClan territory.  
That night, Fireheart waited at Fourtrees. It was not long before Mistyfoot padded into view. "Oh Fireheart, what's wrong?" She begged, her eyes filled with pleading. Fireheart felt cold all over. "You didn't tell me you had kits." He said curtly. Before she could reply he added "Or a mate." Mistyfoot's eyes widened. "Fireheart, I had no idea... Fireheart, my mate was Whiteclaw." She didn't have to say any more. Fireheart himself had been witness to Whiteclaw's death. Mistyfoot let out a desperate mew "Oh, Fireheart, don't you _understand?_ I love _you_, no one else!" Her eyes were pleading. Fireheart wanted to give in, to confess his feelings to her. But he couldn't. "But you loved _Whiteclaw._" He protested hotly. Mistyfoot looked saddened. "Once I did. But once the kits were born, we grew apart. Besides, this is diffrent! What I felt for Whiteclaw, that was just a crush! _This_is love!" Fireheart looked up, deep into her enchanting blue eyes. "Oh Mistyfoot." he murmured. "So d-" He broke off with a startled hiss. A twig had snapped loudly. Two amber eyes, wide with shock, shone from the shadows, and a familiar voice ask "Fireheart, what in StarClan's name are you doing here?"


	5. Suspicion

"Graystripe!"Fireheart looked guiltily as his clanmate. Graystripe stepped out of the shadows with Silverstream by his side. Silverstream widened her eyes in disbelief. "_Mistyfoot?_" Mistyfoot looked defiantly at Silverstream. "You have nothing against me on this." She hissed. Fireheart looked up at Graystripe. "Graystripe, look…" Graystripe still looked astonished. "You…you took a mate from another Clan!" Fireheart nodded uncomfortably. "Graystripe…Please don't tell anyone!" Graystripe's shock turned into anger. "You think I would tell on you? After you _knew_that I was already meeting Silverstream?" Fireheart felt relief crash over him, and he mewed "Thank you so much. I… I couldn't bear for Tigerclaw to know about this." Graystripe had an unreadable expression. "That's the same fear I've had for moons." Fireheart looked at his friend. For moons, he had been unable to understand Graystripe's passion for Silverstream. For moons, he had been unable to know of the ferocity of Graystripe's love, or of his willingness to risk everything for a few prescious moments together. And now, finally, he understood. Finally, they could understand each other.

Fireheart said goodbye to Mistyfoot and left with Graystripe. The two friends walked side by side in silence. What was there to say? All their secrets were known. They knew all they needed to. So what was there to say?  
When they reached the camp, they snuck quietly to their nests. But before Fireheart could drift into sleep, a claw prodded him in the side. Fireheart looked up in surprise. _Tigerclaw!_"Get up!" He growled quietly. Fireheart looked at the deputy wearily. What did the treacherous deputy want? "Wake your friend too." He growled. "Meet me outside the den." Then he stalked out of the den. Fireheart poked Graystripe in the side. "Graystripe, get up." Graystripe looked up groggily. "Huh?" He muttered. Fireheart muttered "Tigerclaw needs to talk to us." Graystripe got up sleepily.  
Outside the den, Tigerclaw was waiting for them. "Well then, maybe you two would like to tell me where you've been all night?" He sneered. Fireheart felt Graystripe tense beside them, and Fireheart felt his breath coming in short gasps. Graystripe stepped in and mewed smoothly "We shared a huge thrush earlier, and I think it may have been stale. We couldn't sleep, so we went to see if Yellowfang would give us anything, but we could hear her snoring from here! So we went into the forest to walk it off." Graystripe had a totally nonchalant look on his face. Fireheart was truly impressed. Tigerclaw looked at both warriors with unhidden hatred. His face was angered. "Fine then. Go get some sleep. You'll need it."

Fireheart had only just fallen asleep when Tigerclaw poked him awake again. "Dawn patrol. Now." He growled. Fireheart glared up at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw knew he had been up all night. This was cruel and unusual punishment! "Wake Graystripe, Longtail, Darkstripe, and Dustpelt." Fireheart gave a groggy nod. "Yes Tigerclaw." He mumbled sleepily. Tigerclaw had chosen all the cats that he and Graystripe hated to take on patrol with them. Was that another punishment? Fireheart was pretty sure it was. He poked Graystripe awake. "What?" Graystripe growled. "Tigerclaw wants us on the Dawn patrol." Graystripe muttered a curse under his breath and asked "Who're we taking with us?" Fireheart mewed wearily "Tigerclaw, Longtail, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe." Graystripe's eyes grew wide. "Ah, man! Foxdung!" Graystripe got up with a huge yawn, and Fireheart prodded Longtail in the side and hissed "Dawn patrol." Longtail got up, and asked "Who else is going?" Fireheart mewed "Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, Dustpelt, and Graystripe." Longtail nodded, and parted his jaws in a huge yawn. "I'll wake the others." Fireheart nodded. He stumbled groggily out of the den, and gasped at what he saw outside.


	6. Warning from Above

Fireheart let out a choked cry. Graystripe looked outside the den and let out a screech. "No!"

It was Brackenpaw.

Fireheart felt grief tug at his heart. Brackenpaw's body was torn and bloody. His eyes were glazed over with fear and hatred, and his lips were curled in a wretched snarl. Fireheart felt the ground beneath him. He looked up at Tigerclaw. "Who did this?" He croaked. Tigerclaw looked at him steadily. "We found him near a badger's den. Apparently, no one was keeping an eye on him" he glared at Fireheart and Graystripe as he spoke "and he thought that he could take on the badger himself!" A screech cut through the air. "BRACKENPAW!" Cinderpaw limped as fast as she could to her brother's side. She took a look at him, her horror-filled eyes wide with distress. Then she threw herself at her brother, crying into his fur. Bluestar made her way through the crowd. Cinderpaw looked up at Bluestar. "Give him a warrior name. Please. It's what he would have wanted." Bluestar nodded at Cinderpaw, and gave her a comforting lick on the ear. For a moment, her expression was that of a queen soothing a fretful kit. Then the moment passed. Fireheart knew that Bluestar had once had kits. Did she ever miss them?  
Bluestar touched her nose to Brackenpaw's fur and declared "StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this apprentice. He has given his life in the service of his Clan, and I ask you to honor him with his warrior name." She paused, and looked up at the sky, as she could see Brackenpaw's spirit shining above. "From this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Brackenfang!" Cinderpaw looked up sadly and mewed "Goodbye Brackenfang." Then she buried her face in her brother's bloody flank.

At moonrise, the Clan gathered around her to stand vigil with the fallen warrior. By midnight, the only cats remaining were Cinderpaw, Bluestar, Frostfur, Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Graystripe, and Fireheart. Fireheart still felt stunned with grief, but the lack of sleep from the night before had caught up to him, and he fell asleep.  
In his dreams, two shapes approached him. A slender tortoiseshell with delicate white paws padded towards him, her eyes warm in greeting. A strong ginger tom stood beside her, his amber eyes gleaming with knowledge and welcome. "Spottedleaf! Brackenfang!" Brackenfang nodded. He and Spottedleaf padded towards him. Brackenfang touched muzzles with Fireheart, while Spottedleaf whispered "Fireheart, remember this. Water keeps out those unwelcome." Then Spottedleaf and Brackenfang faded away.

Fireheart crossed over from RiverClan's side of the river with Graystripe. It was the day after Brackenfang's vigil, and they had finished feeding RiverClan for the day. He could see Mistyfoot on patrol with Leopardfur, Silverstream, Blackclaw, and Stonefur. He knew how frustrated she must be, but the river was separating them, not to be crossed for another day. _The river! _Was that what Spottedleaf had been referring to? Was the river the water that "kept out those unwelcome?" A sudden chill came over Fireheart. _Was Spottedleaf telling him that he and Mistyfoot could never be together?_


	7. Hidden Treachery

Mistyfoot made her way across the Twoleg bridge, eying the water cautiously. She felt that she couldn't trust the river. Not anymore. She stood beside her brother, and whispered "Will the river ever be home again? It seems so dark and hateful!" Stonefur licked her on the ear. "These dark times will pass, and the water will reflect the stars, just as it always has." His words were confident, but Mistyfoot noticed that his eyes held worry. As a wave crashed nearby, every cat in RiverClan jumped in fright, and one cat let out a terrified wail. Crookedstar turned to face his Clan, his face outlined by the moonlight, making him look heroic and young. "Clanmates, there is nothing to fear from the river. It gives us life! It is StarClan's gift to us, just as they have given WindClan swift paws and rabbits to catch, and just as they have given ThunderClan the ability to slink through the undergrowth unseen. The river is our life. It feeds us, soothes us, and protects us from danger. We cannot live without it, and StarClan knows that. We will have the river back soon." Mistyfoot yowled in approval, and the rest of the clan took up her call. "RiverClan! RiverClan! RiverClan!"  
Crookedstar led RiverClan down the ravine into Fourtrees, and in a flury of fur and fangs, RiverClan followed. Mistyfoot ran beside her brother, her thoughts swimming with one word. _"Fireheart! Fireheart!"_ She raced into the ravine, so intent on seeing Fireheart that she rammed into a hard-muscled brown-and-black blur. She looked up and saw the unamused face of Tigerclaw, the ThudnerClan deputy. She smiled. "Oh, sorry about that Tigerclaw." He looked down at her with a curled lip. "Just watch where you're going next time." He sat down and began to lick his paw. He looked at Mistyfoot with a gleam of interest in his eyes. "You're Mistyfoot, aren't you?" She nodded, feeling shy to be talking to such an important cat. Tigerclaw mewed "I heard about your father's death. I'm sorry. He was a great warrior, strong and noble." Mistyfoot bowed her head, and muttered "He was the greatest warrior to walk the forest." The pain of losing her father flowed like a cut wound inside of her.  
Tigerclaw looked upon her with kind eyes. "He is in StarClan now, watching over you and your brother." Mistyfoot was about to reply when Fireheart appeared. Tigerclaw's gentle nature evaporated instantly, and Fireheart was unusualy tense. "Fireheart." Tigerclaw addressed his warrior with venom in his voice. Fireheart glared at his deputy. Mistyfoot was wildly confused. Fireheart was Tigerclaw's clanmate. So why did it look like he wanted to rip Fireheart's fur off? And why was Fireheart glaring at him like he had suddenly become a badger? Mistyfoot had so many questions, but just then, Nightstar sounded the cry that announced the beginning of the Gathering.


	8. Uncovered Mystery

Fireheart tensed at Nightstar's call. Mistyfoot cocked her head. He seemed uneasy. "What's wrong, Fireheart?" He shook his head. "Nightstar's been hinting at trouble." he mewed simply. Suddenly, Mistyfoot saw her mother walking towards her. Graypool made her way towards her daughter, stepping on Shadepaw's tail in the process.  
When Graypool reached her daughter's side, she grunted "Who's this, Mistyfoot?" Mistyfoot looked at her mother. She couldn't let Graypool know that she was in love with Fireheart. She mewed carefully, "This is Fireheart. He's from ThunderClan." Graypool mewed dryly, "I can smell that. My nose works fine, thank you very much." Ignoring her mother's last comment, Mistyfoot told Fireheart "This is my mother, Graypool." Fireheart perked his ears up at the name. "Graypool?" He asked. Graypool mewed "That's what she said. You've got ears, don't cha? Use 'em!" She sighed. "Young'uns like you _never_seem to listen." Fireheart stole a glance at Mistyfoot, and mewed hastily "I'm sorry about that. Listen, I've been wanting to ask you something. I've spoken to someone who was in the battle over Sunningrocks, the one where Oakheart and Redtail died. They said that Oakheart told one of our warriors that 'No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior.' about Stonefur. Do you know what he might have meant, or why he would have said that?"  
For a long time, Graypool didn't speak. The elderly gray warrior stole a glace at her daughter. Then her gaze switched over to Fireheart. Mistyfoot watched as her mother looked carefully at Mistyfoot's mate. Finally, Graypool mewed "I see that only Fireheart needs to hear this. Mistyfoot, I don't want you to hear this." Mistyfoot looked at her mother in astonishment. If this had to do with her brother, then why couldn't she hear it?  
Fireheart mewed "Graypool, I think Mistyfoot has a right to hear whatever you have to say." Graypool glared at Fireheart. "Either you hear it alone, or you don't hear it at all." Fireheart curled his lip and snarled "Why are you keeping secrets from your own daughter?" Graypool's eyes flew wide open. She stared accusingly at Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot gulped. Graypool knew. Graypool hissed, "I think it's more a case of Mistyfoot keeping secrets from me!" Her gaze slipped back to Fireheart. "Tell me, how long have you and Mistyfoot been together?" Fireheart mewed softly, "Little less then a moon." Graypool glared at Mistyfoot. "Interesting." She sighed. "A truth for a truth. Fine. I'll tell you what I was going to tell just Fireheart."  
Mistyfoot stared at her mother in astonishment. That easily? Graypool mewed slowly, "It was in leafbare. All but one of my kits had died. Oakheart came to me with you and your brother, Mistyfoot, and with a tale of finding two kits in the forest. He said your parents must have been rouges. But my nose has always worked fine, and I'm not stupid. You and your brother smelled of the forest and of leaves, but there was a-another scent." She turned her head away, her pelt fluffed up. Mistyfoot pressed Graypool gently. "What scent?"  
Graypool whispered "The scent of ThunderClan."


	9. The Challenge

Mistyfoot stared at her adopted mother, her eyes wide. "The scent of Th-ThunderClan? You're sure?" It was Fireheart who had given voice to the question. Mistyfoot pressed herself against him, feeling faint with shock. Graypool nodded, looking increasingly uncomfortable. Mistyfoot dug her claws into the ground, grasping for something solid to cling to. Then Fireheart's voice whispered in her ear. "It's okay. We'll figure it out together." Mistyfoot felt as if his voice was pulling her out of murky water. Her sight cleared, and Fireheart's warm green eyes were staring into hers, full of concern. Mistyfoot took a deep breath. Fireheart was right. Whatever happened next, they would go through it together.  
Mistyfoot heard a gasp run through the crowd. Mistyfoot looked up at the Great Rock to see Nightstar, leader of ShadowClan, glaring at Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. Tallstar, leader of WindClan, whirled around to face Bluestar. "Is it true?" He demanded. _Is what true?_Mistyfoot wondered idly. Bluestar stared coolly at Tallstar, then looked past him at Nightstar. "How do you know this? Have you been spying on our camp?" Nightstar glared at Bluestar, hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Spying!" He spat, his hackles raised. "There is no need to spy when your apprentices gossip so freely. My warriors heard this at the last gathering. Do you dare stand here now and tell me they are wrong?" Fireheart tensed beside her, and turned to look at a black and white apprentice from his Clan. Bluestar looked slightly hesitent. Tallstar glared at her, and repeated his question. "Is it true?" Bluestar stared at Tallstar for a moment, then lifted her head defiantly and mewed "Yes, it's true."  
Tallstar's fur stood up on end. He snarled "Traitor! You know what Brokenstar did to us!" Mistyfoot looked at Fireheart. "Brokenstar? Your Clan helped Brokenstar?" Fireheart nodded weakly. "We did blind him and strip him of his name, but yes, we are sheltering him. We couldn't just toss him out into the forest." Mistyfoot nodded in understanding. She looked back up in time to hear Tallstar mew "_I_ dare! You are nothing but a traitor if you are willing to give shelter to that..." He seemed at a loss for words. "...that heap of _foxdung_!" Cats from WindClan sprang up all around, yowling "Traitor! Traitor!" A tabby tom with a rip in his ear glared at Fireheart, and hissed threateningly, his hackles raised. Fireheart whirled to face him, his fur standing on end. All throughout Fourtrees, WindClan and ThunderClan cats tensed, ready for battle.  
Bluestar's voice rang through the clearing. "Stop! How can you break the truce like this! Would you risk the wrath of StarClan?" The clearing began to darken as clouds floated in front of the moon, emphasizing Bluestar's words. The tabby glaring at Fireheart let his fur lie flat, and Fireheart returned the favor. A white tom separated Tigerclaw and the WindClan deputy Deadfoot. The threat of battle was gone, but the foreboding sense of fear and hatred was not. Crookedstar stepped forward, looking calm and collected. He had little reason to be concerned of a battle between ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Brokenstar's bloody tyrany had left RiverClan territory nearly untouched. He mewed to Bluestar calmly "Bluestar, tell us why you have done this." Bluestar's fur began to lie flat. "Brokentail is blind." She mewed clearly. "He is an old, defeated cat. He is no danger, not anymore. Would you have him starve to death in the forest?"  
Nightstar spat "Yes! No death is too cruel for him!" He whirled around to face Tallstar. "Will you forgive the cat who drove you out?" Tallstar shook his head, glaring menancinly at the ThunderClan leader. "You know how much this means to my Clan. We will never forgive Brokenstar." Mistyfoot thought this rather unfair of him, but she could understand why he would hold a grudge. But if Brokentail truly was blind, what threat was he to WindClan?  
Fireheart mewed softly "Let's go back to stand with our Clanmates." Mistyfoot nodded, and made her way over to stand with Stonefur, Silverstream, and Shadepaw. She looked up and saw Nightstar hiss at Bluestar, "You must drive him out now, Bluestar, or I'll want to know the reason why."


	10. A Debt Repaid

Fireheart stared up at Nightstar in disbelief. How dare he order Bluestar around! He heard Mousefur mutter, "What's Nightstar's issue? Brokentail's _blind_! It's not like he's gonna stroll into the ShadowClan camp and murder their kits!" Fireheart had to agree with Mousefur. Why was Nightstar so concerned about the whereabouts of his old enemy?  
Bluestar glared at Nightstar, her tail bristling. "Don't tell me how to run my Clan!" Nightstar snarled "I'll tell you this. If ThunderClan keeps on sheltering Brokenstar, you can expect trouble. ShadowClan will see to that." Tallstar added with a hiss, "And WindClan." Bluestar looked anxiously at the two furious leaders. Having two Clans waging war on them was not good, especially not now, when Bluestar was on her ninth and final life. Bluestar knew this, and yet mewed defiantly, "ThunderClan does not take orders from other Clans. We do what we think is right." Nightstar snarled "Right? To shelter that bloodthirsty-" Bluestar broke him off with an irritated wave of her tail. "Enough! No more argument!" Nightstar looked ready to contradict that, but Bluestar silenced him with a glare. "There's other business to discuss at this Gathering, or had you forgotten?" Tallstar and Nightstar glared at her, but did not speak.  
Crookedstar stepped forward, and began reporting the damages the flood had caused his Clan, carefully editing it so no Clan was left with the impression that RiverClan was weak in any way, or that they had had any help from ThunderClan. Then Tallstar stepped forward and reported a new litter of kits, and the death of an elder. When it was Nightstar's turn, however, he just glared at Bluestar and said stiffly, "I have nothing to report." Bluestar nodded, and stepped forward. "Prey is running well in our territory, despite the floods, and our Clan thrives. Other then that, I have nothing to report." She stepped back. Silently, the cats began to gather back into groups based on Clan. Fireheart stood beside Darkstripe, Tigerclaw, and Bluestar. Tigerclaw was snarling at his leader "I hope you're satisfied. Now two Clans are yowling for our blood. We should have thrown out that piece of vermin long ago!" Fireheart glared at Tigerclaw. Bluestar mewed quietly, "Tigerclaw, this is no place to argue among ourselves. When we get back to camp-"  
Nighstar's voice broke her off. "And how do you intend to get back?" The black leader had come up silently behind them, and he was glaring at Bluestar with cold amber eyes. "Not the way you came, I hope? If you set one paw on ShadowClan territory, we'll rip you to pieces." He stalked away, yowling orders to his Clanmates. Fireheat walked forward to stand beside his leader. "Bluestar, if we can't cross into ShadowClan territory, how will we get back?" Bluestar sighed. "I don't know."  
RiverClan scent flooded Fireheart's nose, but it wasn't Mistyfoot's. He whirled around, followed by Bluestar, to see Crookedstar standing behind them. He mewed softly, "I heard that. Nightstar is wrong. At a time like this, all cats should help each other." He looked fleetinly at Fireheart and Graystripe, then looked at Bluestar and continued. "I can offer you a way home. To get here, we crossed the river by the Twoleg bridge. If you go that way, you can travel through our territory and cross back lower down—there's a dead tree caught up by the stepping stones."  
Fireheart looked at Crookedstar. The old leader was staring at him with gratitude shining in his green eyes. He knew that this was the RiverClan cat's way of repaying his debt to him and Graystripe. He dipped his head to Crookedstar, gratitude welling in his chest. Crookedstar nodded back. Tigerclaw's voice broke through Fireheart's thoughts. "And why should we trust RiverClan?" He was glaring at the large pale leader, mistrust darkening his gaze. Bluestar ignored this comment, and mewed gratefully, "Thank you, Crookedstar. We accept your offer."


	11. Putting the Pieces Together

Mistyfoot sat waiting for Crookedstar with the rest of her Clan. Blackclaw grumbled "What's keeping Crookedstar?" Mistyfoot shrugged. All that the leader had told them was that he'd had some business to attend to. What that business was, Mistyfoot didn't have a clue. But she was about to find out. She stood up when she saw Crookedstar approaching them. The rest of the Clan stood as well. Mistyfoot's jaw dropped. Behind Crookedstar was all of ThunderClan!  
Crookedstar walked up and told his Clan quietly, "ShadowClan will not allow ThunderClan to return to their camp through ShadowClan territory, so I have allowed them to cut through RiverClan territory." Lowering his voice even more, he added, "Don't forget, we are in their debt." He started up the slope, and towards RiverClan territory. Mistyfoot tried to get closer to Fireheart, but another cat fell into step beside her, and she had to hold back a hiss of frustration. It was Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan. The she-cat's eyes were warm as she mewed, "I hear you have kits. Are they well?" Mistyfoot was so surprised to have the ThunderClan leader talking to her like an old friend, she nearly forgot to answer her question. "Two... two of them were swept in the river." Mistyfoot stamered, surprised by the warmth in Bluestar's eyes. "Fireheart and Graystripe saved them." Bluestar mewed softly "I'm sorry. You must have been frightened for them. I'm glad ThunderClan warriors were able to help." She gazed at Mistyfoot with sympathy in her eyes. "Did your kits recover?"  
A suspicion was forming in Mistyfoot's mind. She mewed "Oh yes, they're fine now. They'll be apprentices soon. That's the worst part of being a mother; when they have to leave you." She looked carefully at the ThunderClan leader and asked cautiously, "Have you ever had kits?" Bluestar stared at Mistyfoot with something like longing in her eyes, then answered softly, "Yes, I had kits once." Mistyfoot mewed slyly, "Would I know any of them?" Bluestar seemed on the verge of not answering, but then mewed in a strangled mew, "No. They died a long time ago." Mistyfoot asked boldly, "What were their names?" Bluestar looked mortified at being asked this. She hurried ahead, muttering "Sorry, have to speak to Tigerclaw."  
Mistyfoot's suspicions had been all but shouted to the heavens. She and Bluestar had the some color fur, the same blue eyes, and plus, Bluestar had once had kits that she seemed extremely reluctant to speak of. Mistyfoot glanced back, and saw Fireheart staring at her. She slowed down so the flame-colored tom could catch up to her. He mewed, "Greetings Mistyfoot. How are your kits?" Mistyfoot was confused by his cool tone, until he flicked his ear slightly towards a sand colored she-cat and Tigerclaw, who were both close enough to hear their words. She answered cooly, "Fine, thank you. They are nearly apprentices." She let pride seep through her words. Fireheart nodded. As the sandy she-cat and the dark tabby strolled closer to the leader, Mistyfoot whispered "Meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow."  
Mistyfoot made her way down the ravine into Fourtrees the next night. She stepped into the clearing, glancing up at the Great Rock, imagining the leaders standing there. She liked it better at Fourtrees when there weren't cats from every Clan milling around. Fourtrees seemed so much larger, and more peaceful, when it was empty of cats. Mistyfoot let the air roll over her scent glands. A jumble of scents met her. The scents of cats of all the Clans had been mixed together, making it nearly impossible to distinguish any one scent. When she managed to find Fireheart's scent, however, it was stale, showing he hadn't been at Fourtrees since the Gathering. She leapt onto the Great Rock, and lay there, waiting.  
The moon crept higher into the sky. Mistyfoot was getting sleepy, and was starting to worry that Fireheart would not be able to make it. Finally, at midnight, when she was totally convinced that Fireheart wasn't coming after all, she lept off the rock, and started towards home. But she didn't take more then two steps before a familiar voice mewed "Good, you're still here!" Mistyfoot whirled around, and saw Fireheart grinning at her. Forgetting for a moment why she had asked him to come, Mistyfoot ran towards him, and nearly knocked him over by rubbing him fiercely with her muzzle. "I thought you wouldn't make it!" She mewed softly. He murmered gently, "Sorry about that. It took forever for Dustpelt to fall asleep. He ate a stale thrush, and he kept tossing and turning. He only just fell asleep." Mistyfoot drew back, and looked into Fireheart's eyes. She mewed quietly, "Fireheart, I think Bluestar's my mother."


	12. Treachery Revealed

Fireheart blinked in surprise. He repeated questioningly, "Bluestar?" Mistyfoot nodded. She mewed excitedly, "Fireheart, it all makes sense! Bluestar looks just like me and my brother, and when I spoke with her after the gathering, she told me she'd once had kits. She seemed really reluctant to talk about them, and she said that they'd died moons ago." Fireheart felt his head spinning. Was it true? Had noble Bluestar once been the mother of Mistyfoot and her brother Stonefur? He mewed, "Well, I can't exactly ask Oakheart, and Bluestar would claw my ears off if I suggested such a thing, even if it was true. So..."  
Mistyfoot looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she mewed, "Maybe you can ask Yellowfang to ask StarClan?" Fireheart snorted. "Oh yes. That'll be an interesting conversation. 'Hey Yellowfang, could you ask StarClan if Bluestar lied to the whole Clan and gave up her kits?' She'd die laughing." Mistyfoot stared at Fireheart, looking stunned by his harsh words. Fireheart sighed. "Sorry." He mewed, rubbing against Mistyfoot for a moment. "I've just been having a bit of a rough time lately, what with Brackenfang dead, Cinderpaw crippled, Sandstorm not speaking to me, and Tigerclaw hating my guts." Mistyfoot looked into Fireheart's eyes, and asked softly, "I've been wanting to ask you about that. What's up with you and Tigerclaw? At the Gathering he looked like he wanted nothing more than to claw your fur out." Fireheart sighed. He looked into Mistyfoot's eye, measuring her. He mewed softly, "Alright. I'll tell you. Sit down, because it's a long story. This is why I needed to speak to you about Oakheart when we first met." He and Mistyfoot sat across from each other, and Fireheart began his tale.  
"It began with the battle at Sunningrocks, the one where your father and our deputy Redtail were killed. Redtail and Oakheart were battling, and, as you verified, the wall crumbled and the stones crushed Oakheart to death. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice, was ordered by his mentor to run for it. He started to run, but he realized he didn't know if Redtail was alright. He ran back, and saw that the battle was over. Redtail was trotting out of the shadows, unharmed. Ravenpaw was about to come back when Tigerclaw leaped onto Redtail, killing him. Ravenpaw ran back to the camp, terrified. Tigerclaw told the Clan that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he, Tigerclaw, had killed the RiverClan deputy in revenge. Ravenpaw told me the truth some moons later. He was in danger from Tigerclaw, so I took him away from the forest and told everyone that he was dead."  
Fireheart sighed, and said heavily, "And that's not all. I'm convinced that he's tried to kill Bluestar. He sent a message for her to meet him at the ThunderPath, because he had found the scent of a ShadowClan cat in our territory. But Bluestar was too sick to go, and I was going to go tell her after I had gotten her catnip. But when I got there, Cinderpaw was lying, almost dead, on the ThunderPath. Tigerclaw's scent was too close to the edge, and she got hit by a monster. I'm sure that that was a trap for Bluestar. Also, in that battle with RiverClan not long ago, Tigerclaw called my name, only to distract me from seeing Leopardfur sneaking up on me. He just sat and watched while I fought for my life.  
"And yesterday, when we were trying to find a way to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw ordered me to cross a branch over to the other side of the river. When I was about half-way across, the branch got swept away into the river, and I only made it out because Longtail pulled me out. I think Tigerclaw may have been trying to kill me."


	13. Life and Death

Mistyfoot stared at Fireheart in disbelief. The brave, strong, noble Tigerclaw... was a murderer? Mistyfoot just couldn't picture it. On the other paw, she knew that Fireheart would not lie to her about something that serious. There was a fiery hatred dancing in his eyes, and Mistyfoot realized with a feeling of dread just how deep her mate's hatred for Tigerclaw ran. She whispered quietly, "I believe you, Fireheart, but what are we supposed to do about it." These words seemed to snap Fireheart out of his thoughts. "We?" He asked, his eyes widening with horror. "No. There's no 'we' in this. This is too dangerous for you to be interfering in." Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes at her mate, disbelief racing through her mind. She growled softly, "Are you saying I'm weak?" Her neck fur was standing ominously, and her eyes glittered dangerously. She couldn't believe Fireheart thought of her as some scared little kittypet that needed big, strong warriors to defend her!  
Fireheart sighed, and shook his head, and his eyes softened to a look of worry. He pressed his head into her neck fur and whispered, "No, Mistyfoot. I just don't want to lose you." Mistyfoot felt her anger melt, and closed her eyes. "You won't, you big dope." She murmured, purring in amusement. Fireheart pulled away, and looked straight at her with those heart-melting green eyes. "Mistyfoot, please, I'm begging you. Don't think about what I just told you. Just forget about it. Tigerclaw is my problem, and mine alone. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Mistyfoot rolled her eyes, but replied grudgingly, "Fine, I won't get involved; for now. But if Tigerclaw lays a single claw on you..." Her eyes narrowed threateningly, and a growl rumbled deep in her throat. Fireheart sighed, and mewed, "We'll see about that."

Several days had passed since Mistyfoot and Fireheart's last meeting. Mistyfoot was sitting beside the river, her blue-gay fur turned gleaming in the light of the sun. Three fat fish swam lazily in the river, their scales turned silver as they reflected the bright sunlight. Mistyfoot licked her lips, imagining how one of these fish would taste. Blackclaw and Stonefur had decided to go hunting near Sunningrocks, and they had invited Mistyfoot and Silverstream to come along. Mistyfoot had to meet Fireheart near there, so she had said no, not sure how she would get away from her Clanmates. But then Leopardfur had showed up and had ordered her to go with them, saying she hadn't been on a hunting patrol in a while, which was true. Silverstream was too close to kitting to come. At least that was her excuse; she was supposed to meet Graystripe later that day as well. Luckily, Blackclaw had stepped on a big thorn, and Stonefur had helped him home. Mistyfoot had said she would continue to hunt, and now here she was, waiting for Fireheart to show up.  
Mistyfoot held her paw high, ready to strike at one of the fish. But as she brought her paw crashing down, a piercing scream distracted her so that her paw merely brushed the water, scattering the fish. She looked up, ears pricked in alarm. Then another scream of agony pierced the air, chilling Mistyfoot's heart. She scrambled to her paws. That sounded like Silverstream! She raced over the river and into ThunderClan territory, where the noise had come from. She raced up to the Sunningrocks, where a horrifying scene greeted her.  
Silverstream lay on her side, the life bleeding out of her. Graystripe stood above her, his amber eyes wide with horror. A small gray she-cat with a broken leg stood over Silverstream too, trying to get the bleeding tabby to eat some herbs. Fireheart stood a little ways away, licking a small dark gray kitten, and standing just as far away was Tigerclaw, who was licking a small silver tabby kitten. Fireheart glanced up at Mistyfoot, and looked at her, dull horror and sympathy in his gaze.  
Mistyfoot raced to Silverstream's side as Tigerclaw snarled with disaproval. She licked her friend's cheek, trying to wake her up. "Silverstream?" She whispered, feeling small and helpless. The silver tabby groaned, and looked up at Mistyfoot. She mewed weakly, "Mistyfoot. How did you f-find me?" Mistyfoot whispered softly, "I heard you screaming. Oh Silverstream, what do I do? How do I help?" Silverstream shook her head, and mewed, "There's nothing you can do, my friend. I go to walk with StarClan." A voice sounded from behind Mistyfoot. "No! Silverstream, don't leave me!" Mistyfoot stepped silently out of the way so Graystripe could speak to his love. Silverstream reached up and licked Graystripe feebly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Graystripe. I love you. Take care of our kits." With that, the graceful silver tabby shuddered violently, then sank to the ground, her eyes closed forever. Fireheart and Mistyfoot stared at each other with horror-struck gazes. Graystripe and the small gray she-cat, Cinderpaw Mistyfoot remembered now, stared at Silverstream's body in horror.  
The scent of death poluted the air.


	14. Uncovering the Past

Mistyfoot stared at Silverstream's body in shock. No. This was impossible. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. "Get up." She whispered, looking down at the limp body of her best friend. "Please get up." Graystripe leaned down and licked Silverstream's cheek. "No. Don't go. Don't leave me." He mewed very softly. When Silverstream didn't move, Graystripe threw his head back and yowled, "Silverstream!" He continued to wail as Mistyfoot padded up to Cinderpaw. She asked in a broken voice, "What happened?" The young medicine cat looked up at Mistyfoot with hollow eyes. "She went into labor, but there was too much blood. I'm sorry..." She paused, and Mistyfoot supplied her name quietly, "I'm Mistyfoot, one of Silverstream's Clanmates."

A familiar voice broke into her thoughts. "The kits are still alive, Mistyfoot." Fireheart padded forward, a dark gray kit hanging from his jaws. Mistyfoot looked at the kit, searching for sign of its mother in its dark pelt. She found none; the kit favored its father. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Tigerclaw stormed up to Graystripe, cuffed him around the ear, and growled, "Stop that moaning!" Graystripe fell silent, but more out of exhaustion than obedience. Tigerclaw growled, "Now will some cat tell me what's going on? Graystripe, do you know this RiverClan cat?" The gray tom looked utterly defeated as he murmured, "I loved her." Tigerclaw's ears flattened in surprise. "What - These are YOUR kits?" Graystripe sighed. "Mine and Silverstream's" He looked up at his deputy with a faint spark of defiance in his dull eyes. "I know what you'll say, Tigerclaw. Don't bother. I don't care." Graystripe lay down next to Silverstream's body.

Meanwhile, Cinderpaw had gotten control over her grief and had given the dark gray kit and a silver kit a few foxlengths away a careful inspection. She mewed seriously, "I think they'll be okay. We have to get them back to camp and find a queen to suckle them." Tigerclaw snarled with an angry light in his amber eyes, "What? Why should we care for a couple of half-Clan kits?" Cinderpaw ignored him and turned to face Fireheart and mewed. "You carry-" Mistyfoot interrupted her. "Can I carry one? I want to come with you." Cinderpaw looked at Mistyfoot with sympathy in her blue eyes, but before she could respond, Tigerclaw snapped fiercely, "And why would you want to do that? To spy on us? Do you think we're stupid enough to let an enemy warrior into our camp?" Despite her grief, Mistyfoot managed to glare at him and hiss, "Silverstream was my best friend! I want to see her kits get settled before I am content that they are safe in ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw opened his mouth to argue again, but Cinderpaw hissed, "Enough! Mistyfoot, you can come with us." When Tigerclaw looked ready to argue, they young medicine cat spat, "She has as much claim to the kits as our Clan does. We should count ourselves lucky that she's not trying to make us give her the kits. The least we can do is show her that the kits will be safe with us." She turned away from the furious deputy and said, "You can carry the she-kit. Follow us." She turned away and began to limp away. Mistyfoot picked up the silver kit, who was the spitting image of her mother, and followed Cinderpaw. Fireheart carrying the dark gray kit, soon caught up to Mistyfoot, though he didn't get too close to her, and his fur prickled uncomfortably. He's worried Tigerclaw will guess our secret, she realized.

It wasn't long before they reached the camp, but Tigerclaw must have beaten them there, because every cat seemed to know about Silverstream and Graystripe. Bluestar waited for them at the entrance to the camp. For a moment Mistyfoot worried that the ThunderClan leader would refuse to take in the kits, but instead she mewed quietly, "Come with me." The ThunderClan cats glared at Mistyfoot as she passed them, and a few even snarled at her. But she managed to ignore them as she, Fireheart, and Bluestar entered the nursery. Mistyfoot stared around the cozy bramble den, remembering her earlier guess. Had she really bern born in here? Was Bluestar really her mother?

Mistyfoot stared at Bluestar as she spoke to a ginger queen. Finally, Bluestar turned to exit the den. Mistyfoot padded after her, and mewed quietly to her, "Bluestar, can I talk to you please?" The ThunderClan leader looked startled for a moment, then she nodded and whispered, "Follow me. We can talk in my den." Mistyfoot followed Bluestar to a large rock, probably the High Rock that Fireheart had told her about. There was an opening in the rock, and Bluestar led Mistyfoot inside. The ThunderClan leader turned to face Mistyfoot and mewed softly, "I am sorry for your loss, Mistyfoot." Mistyfoot nodded, grief crawling into her mind once more. She forced it back and mewed, "I don't know what she would have done about the kits had she lived." Bluestar stiffened, but Mistyfoot pressed on. "It would have been hard to raise her kits and never be able to tell the who their father was, but it would have been many times harder to watch her kits grow up in another Clan. To have to be a stranger to them, maybe even to fight them one day. Can you imagine what that would have been like?" Bluestar closed her eyes and murmered softly, "Oh, I can imagine it." Mistyfoot cocked her head and asked, "How? How could you know? Have you ever gone through anything like that?" She hesitated for a moment, but then forced herself to ask, "Bluestar, are you my mother?"

Bluestar stared at Mistyfoot with shock in her eyes. But then she closed her eyes and whispered hoarsley, "Yes."


	15. Learning the Truth

Mistyfoot stared at Bluestar, her mother, and asked softly, "Why were we raised in RiverClan?" Bluestar let out a weak, shaky breath. "Because although you have been misguided about who your mother is, you have never been wrong about your father. I fell in love with Oakheart, but I couldn't be with him. I had you some moons after we stopped meeting. I intended to raise you and your littermates to be loyal ThunderClan warriors." Mistyfoot looked at her mother in surprise. "Littermates? I had more than one littermate?" Bluestar nodded, her blue eyes filled with grief. "I gave birth to three kits; you, Stonekit, and... and Mosskit. I wanted to keep you, but our deputy, Tawnyspots, fell ill. I wanted to be deputy, but I knew that our leader, Sunstar, would never pick a nursing queen to be deputy." She curled her lip and snarled, "No, he was far more likely to choose Thistleclaw. And he came dangerously close to doing so."

Mistyfoot stared at her mother in surprise. "Thistleclaw almost became deputy?" She had met the aggressive ThunderClan warrior several times. He had always been too quick to start a fight, too willing to draw blood. Mistyfoot could only imagine what horrors would have befallen the forest had he become deputy, or even leader. Bluestar nodded and mewed darkly, "Every cat admired Thistleclaw. They all thought he was StarClan's gift to the forest. I was the only cat to see him for what he was; a bloodthirsty, foxhearted kit-killer." She sighed. "I couldn't sit by and let him become deputy. So Oakheart and I spoke at a Gathering, and he agreed to take you in. I took all three of you to the river, but it took Oakheart a while to show up. Moss... Mosskit froze to death." The ThunderClan leader hung her head, her whole body trembling with grief. Mistyfoot padded up to the older she-cat and gave her a comforting lick on the ear.

The two cats sat there like that for a long time, the RiverClan warrior comforting her ThunderClan mother. At last the two cats pulled away. Mistyfoot mewed softly, "Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to leave Silverstream's kits just yet." She didn't mention Bluestar's revelation. She didn't have to; she knew the truth now, and that was enough. Bluestar shook herself out. "Yes, of course. Just make yourself a nest in the nursery." Mistyfoot nodded, then padded out of the cave. Fireheart, who was standing near Bluestar's den, greeted her stiffly, then padded towards the freshkill pile. Mistyfoot nodded to him, then trotted towards the nursery. The pale ginger queen, Goldenflower, was suckling the two halfClan kits. A tabby queen suckling a large white kit hissed, "What do you want, RiverClancat?" Mistyfoot replied coolly, "I'm staying with the kits for the night." The tabby queen narrowed her eyes. "Says who?" Mistyfoot mewed shortly, "Bluestar." Then she padded up to Goldenflower. The ginger queen mewed, "Lighten up Speckletail!" to the tabby queen. Then she looked kindly at Mistyfoot. "Here, they've had enough milk. They're all tuckered out, poor things!" Mistyfoot picked up the kits gently and lay down, laying the kits on the ground beside her. They pressed against her, yawning. Mistyfoot looked down at the kits with warm eyes. The dark gray tom would be as strong as his father, Mistyfoot was sure. And the silver tabby... she looked just like her mother. One day she would be just as warm and gentle as Silverstream had been. Purring gently, Mistyfoot curled herself protectively around the kits and drifted off into sleep.


	16. A Choice to Make

It was about two moons since Silverstream's death. RiverClan had received three new members; Featherkit, Stormkit, and Graystripe. The gray tom still seemed heartbroken over Silverstream's death, and being in a new Clan only seemed to make it worse. Meanwhile, Mistyfoot had been very happy to learn about Fireheart's promotion to deputy. The flame-colored tom had seemed tired but happy every time they had met. He had told her the whole story; how Tigerclaw had led a group of rouges to attack the camp, and how he had tried to use the attack to kill Bluestar. Mistyfoot had, in turn, told Fireheart about how Bluestar had been forced to give her and her siblings up to save her Clan from Thistleclaw. Fireheart had sympathized with his leader, as did Mistyfoot. It was hard not to pity her when they were in love beyond the border.

Mistyfoot had been feeling sick lately, and she had been clumsier than usual. Stonefur had finally told her to ask Mudfur what the problem was. So here she was, sitting inside the medicine den, while Mudfur looked her over. Finally, he looked into Mistyfoot's eyes and mewed, "Well, I think you'll be pleased with what I have to say." Mistyfoot cocked her head. "What?" Mudfur grinned at her. "You're expecting kits." The words were like a slap in the face. Mistyfoot was stunned. "K-kits?" She asked, just to be sure. Mudfur nodded, still smiling. Mistyfoot felt despair coming on. What was she going to do? How was she going to keep this secret? Then she relaxed. She was going to have kits. Fireheart's kits. And very suddenly, she knew exactly what she had to do. It would break her heart to do it, but she had no choice.

She forced a smile and mewed excitedly, "Wow, that's great! Thanks for telling me Mudfur!" The medicine cat nodded and mewed, "No problem." Mistyfoot padded out of the den and into the camp. "Hey Graystripe!" She called to the former ThunderClan warrior. "Wanna go hunting?" Graystripe looked up. "Sure!" Mistyfoot led him towards the ThunderClan border. Graystripe asked, "You supposed to meet Fireheart here today?" Mistyfoot shook get head. "No, but I hope to StarClan he's here." Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Fireheart padded near the border, followed by his apprentice Cloudpaw. He looked at Mistyfoot with barely concealed surprise. "Hey Graystripe!" Graystripe waved his tail in greeting. Fireheart turned to his apprentice and mewed, "Can you go hunt for a little bit? I want to talk to Graystripe for a little bit." Cloudpaw nodded. "Sure!" He mewed, looking a little too eager to be gone. The white apprentice turned away and trotted off.

Fireheart started speaking as soon as Cloupaw was out of earshot. "What's wrong, Mistyfoot? Were we supposed to meet and I forgot?" Mistyfoot shook her head and said quickly, "No, it's not that." She took a deep breath, and said bluntly, "Fireheart, I'm expecting kits." Both Graystripe and Fireheart looked at her in surprise, then the look in Fireheart's eyes faded to fear. "Oh great StarClan! What do we do now?" Mistyfoot sighed, then she mewed, "I know exactly what we have to do."


	17. Crossing the Border

Mistyfoot took a deep breath, then mewed, "I know exactly what we need to do." Fireheart looked at her with fear in his eyes. "What?" Mistyfoot looked straight into his leaf-green eyes, and said in a dead-serious voice, "I'm going to join ThunderClan." Graystripe and Fireheart gaped at her, shock in their eyes. Fireheart spoke first. "Mistyfoot, are you serious?" The gray she-cat nodded. "I've never been more serious in my life." Graystripe's voice sounded from behind Mistyfoot. "Are you sure that's what you want? Changing Clans is hard. No cat knows that better than I. You'll have to leave your friends, your family, and your honor behind. You'll have to work tirelessly to prove your loyalty. If you so much as look at a cat from your old Clan, it will be seen as treason." Graystripe's amber eyes were miserable as he spoke.

Mistyfoot nodded. "I understand. I'm willing to go through that for you Fireheart." She pressed against him and purred, "For our kits." Fireheart looked down at her with sad eyes. "Mistyfoot, I can't just ask you to-" Mistyfoot cut him off, rolling her eyes. "This is my choice, Fireheart. RiverClan is not my home; my home is where you are." She licked his cheek, purring. Fireheart looked at her, and sighed. "You're right. We can't stay apart, it wouldn't be fair to the kits. But what's wrong with me joining RiverClan?" Mistyfoot shook her head and said, "You're the deputy, mousebrain. Your Clan needs you." Fireheart started to protest again, but Mistyfoot cut him off. "My choice." She reminded him. The ginger tom sighed, then mewed in a defeated tone, "Very well. Follow me, I'll take you to the camp." As Mistyfoot turned to follow her mate into his territory, Graystripe's voice surprised her. "What do I tell the Clan when you're gone?" Mistyfoot turned to look at him, thinking for a moment. Then she decided. "Tell them we split up for better hunting, and I never met up with you again. Try catching some prey to make your story convincing. They'll know the truth soon enough." Graystripe nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks Mistyfoot. Good luck." Mistyfoot nodded, then turned away and followed Fireheart into ThunderClan territory.

Mistyfoot padded quietly through the undergrowth, gazing around the trees. Would these trees soon be her home? Would Bluestar let her join? And even if she did, would ThunderClan accept that decision? So many questions, all of them buzzing in Mistyfoot's head like a swarm of angry bees. She was still anxious when she and Fireheart reached the camp. Heads turned to look at her, eyes glared at her, and whispers scorched her ears. She forced herself to look straight ahead, not meeting any cat's gaze as she padded straight to Bluestar's den. Fireheart stayed right by her side, his pelt brushing hers.

Bluestar was laying in the middle of her den, but she got to her paws as soon as Mistyfoot and Fireheart entered her den. "Mistyfoot!" She mewed, delight shining in her eyes. "What can I do for you?" For a moment, Mistyfoot couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at Bluestar in shock. The ThunderClan leader had a slightly crazed look in her eyes, and she looked as though she hadn't groomed in days. She was skinny too; Mistyfoot realized with horror that she could count her mother's ribs. But finally she forced herself to stutter, "I h-have a request." Bluestar beamed at her daughter. "Anything." Mistfoot stammered, "Well... you see..." She took a deep breath and continued in a stronger voice. "Bluestar, Fireheart and I are in love." It was a relief to finally be able to tell the truth. "I'm expecting his kits, and I don't want the kits to have to grow up with divided loyalties. What I'm saying is..." She paused, then she blurted out, "I want to join ThunderClan!"

Bluestar looked a little confused for a moment. Then she smiled and purred, "Of course Mistyfoot. I'd be honored to have you as a warrior in my Clan." Mistyfoot felt her jaw drop. She hadn't expected it to be that easy! She stammered, "R-really?" Bluestar nodded. "Of course! You're a noble warrior, far more noble than any of those scum in my Clan. I'll make the announcement now!" She got to her paws and trotted out of the den, with Mistyfoot staring after her in shock. The former RiverClan cat was confused about her mother's behavior, but one thing was for sure; something was seriously wrong with Bluestar.


	18. No More Lies

Bluestar leaped to the top of the High Rock, looking happier then she had in moons. Yet Fireheart couldn't help but feel anxious as Bluestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" As the Clan gathered around the High Rock, Mistyfoot pressed closer to Fireheart. He knew she must be nervous about being accepted by the rest of the Clan, but he was more worried about what Bluestar would say. The rest of the Clan still didn't know how Tigerclaw's treachery had shaken their leader's mind.

Bluestar spoke in an excited voice, almost like a kit. "ThunderClan, I have good news. Mistyfoot of RiverClan wants to join our Clan." As soon as she stopped speaking, cats started yowling in protest. Fireheart heard Darkstripe hiss, "Why would we want to accept a RiverClan cat into our Clan? Drive her out!" Meanwhile, Mousefur snarled, "Why does she want to join ThunderClan?" Fireheart took a deep breath. Then he yowled, "I'll tell you why!" The cats began to quiet down, waiting to hear their deputy's answer. Fireheart hesitated slightly, then forced himself to mew, "Because she's expecting my kits."

The camp was dead silent. Every cat was staring at Fireheart in complete and utter shock. Sandstorm, who stood close to Fireheart, looked at him with pain in her green eyes. She pressed closer to Dustpelt and whispered, "Is it true?" Fireheart nodded, forcing himself to look her right in the eyes. He knew that Sandstorm had feelings for him, but he saw her as nothing more than a friend. But the hurt in her eyes caused guilt to pierce his heart like thorns.

Then the Clan began to screech and snarl at him, calling him a traitor, calling Mistyfoot a traitor. Fireheart looked at his Clan's anger, and it took all of his self-control to not turn from them and run away. He pressed against Mistyfoot and forced himself to look right at his Clanmates.

Then another voice sounded. "How dare you?" It was Bluestar, staring down at her Clan with fury blazing in her eyes. "How dare any of you speak against Mistyfoot? Or Fireheart, for that matter?" The Clan fell dead silent, staring at their leader as if she had sprouted wings. Bluestar snarled viciously, "Mistyfoot is a noble and honorable warrior, not like you pack of rouges! You're lucky to have her as a Clanmate! Now if I hear a single word against Mistyfoot or Fireheart, you'll regret it." With that, Bluestar leaped to the ground and stormed into her den, snarling under her breath. The Clan watched her leave, jaws gaping with shock.

Fireheart stared after Bluestar with despair. He'd worked hard to keep Bluestar's madness from the Clan, but it was all over now. Now every cat knew what Bluestar had become. The entire Clan was staring at Fireheart and Mistyfoot, obviously hostile but afraid to show it. Suddenly, Whitestorm padded to the front of the crowd, and turned to face the Clan. He rumbled in his deep voice, "Fireheart has proved his loyalty to the Clan many times over. He was the one who revealed Tigerclaw's treachery to us, and he has been a good and loyal deputy. Don't turn on him now."

Whitestorm's words seemed to calm the Clan. They stopped staring at Fireheart and Mistyfoot, and started to talk amongst themselves. With a forced calmness in his voice, Longtail called, "Who's on the evening patrol?" Fireheart was surprised by this, until he saw the fear in Longtail's eyes. He's afraid of what Bluestar will do to him if he so much as sneers at me. Fireheart replied, "Um... Frostfur, could you take Dustpelt and Mousefur? I also need a hunting patrol. Sandstorm, could you take Longtail and Swiftpaw?" Frostfur nodded immedietly and went to gather the patrol. But Sandstorm glared at Fireheart for a moment before obeying his order.

Fireheart turned to ask Mistyfoot, "Do you need to stay in the nursery, or can you stay on warrior duties for a little longer?" Mistyfoot shrugged. "Didn't think to ask. I just knew I had to talk to you right away." Fireheart sighed, wondering what to do. Then he realized how obvious the answer was. "That's okay." He mewed, "We'll go ask Yellowfang." Mistyfoot hesitated, then nodded her acceptance, so Fireheart led her to the medicine den. He poked his head inside the den. "Yellowfang?" When no one replied, he yowled, "Yellowfang!" The old grizzled she-cat emerged from the shadows of the den. "Great StarClan, Fireheart, did you have to be so loud?" The flame colored tom flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Sorry Yellowfang. I was wondering if you could have a look at Mistyfoot for me. Does she need to stay in the nursery yet, or can she continue her warrior duties?"

When Fireheart said Mistyfoot's name, Yellowfang looked at the blue-gray she-cat with more interest. "Ah, so you're Fireheart's mate? I knew Fireheart was up to something, sneaking out of camp, eager to go on border patrols, but I never would have guessed the truth." There was no anger in her voice, only sad sympathy. Fireheart guessed that she was remembering her forbidden love with Raggedstar, the old ShadowClan leader. Then Yellowfang gave Mistyfoot a sniff. "She should be fine with warrior duties for a while, but she'll have to move to the nursery in a moon or two." Fireheart dipped his head. "Thanks Yellowfang." Then he exited the den, Mistyfoot by his side. He murmered to her, "Come on, I'll show you some hunting moves." The two cats raced away into the forest, pelts brushing.


	19. Acceptance

Mistyfoot opened her eyes, momentarily confused by her surroundings. Then she remembered. She was in the ThunderClan warrior's den. Most of the warriors were already awake, but some were still curled up in their nests.

She recognized Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Mousefur from Gatherings, but the other car, a pale tabby with black stripes, was unfamilar to her. For a moment, she felt a pang of homesickness, but she pushed it away. This was her home now.

She got to her paws and trotted out of the den. Fireheart was standing near the High Rock. A gray-and-black tabby who's name Mistyfoot couldn't remember was standing nearby. He glared at Fireheart and mewed stiffly, "Who's on the Dawn Patrol? Or do you not care?"

Fireheart glared at the tom with tired green eyes. "Of course I care."

The tabby hissed, "Oh really? Cause you didn't seem to care about the Clan when you had kits with that RiverClan traitor."

Fireheart's neck fur began to rise ominously. "Be angry at me, if you must. But leave Mistyfoot out of this." Mistyfoot finally remembered the tabby's name. He was Darkstripe, one of Tigerclaw's closest friends. No wonder he was so mad at Fireheart; he must've blamed Fireheart for Tigerclaw's exile.

Darkstripe hissed, "Who are you to tell me what to do? Traitor!" Fireheart snarled at the tabby, and both cats looked ready to attack each other. Mistyfoot padded up to them, giving her mate a warning glance. The last thing she needed was one of her new Clanmates getting shredded on her account.

She turned to Darkstripe and mewed, "I'll go on the Dawn Patrol." She began to leave, but then she looked over her shoulder at Darkstripe. "Oh, and Darkstripe? I wouldn't fight with Fireheart if I were you. Unless you look forward to Bluestar shredding you?"

Darkstripe glared at Mistyfoot, but he seemed to sense the wisdom in her words. He gave a curt nod to Fireheart and scurried off.

Fireheart relaxed, his neck fur falling flat against his neck. He pressed against Mistyfoot, and she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "Thanks." He murmured. "Darkstripe can be a real pain in the tail."

Mistyfoot looked into her mate's hypnotic green eyes. "No problem." She purred.

Fireheart pulled away and mewed, "I'll lead the dawn patrol. I'll bring you, Cloudpaw, and Whitestorm." Mistyfoot nodded.

In a few minutes, Mistyfoot, Fireheart, Whitestorm, and Brightpaw were padding through the forest, heading towards the RiverClan border. Fireheart had been unable to find Cloudpaw, who didn't appear to be anywhere in camp.

Whitestorm had suggested bringing along his own apprentice, and Fireheart had agreed, although he still looked annoyed with his kin. Mistyfoot was sure the young cat had just gone hunting, but she could tell that Fireheart didn't believe that.

They soon reached the RiverClan border where the river was thinnest. Fireheart sat and mewed, "We should wait for a patrol."

Mistyfoot cocked her head in question. "Why?"

Fireheart pressed against her. "Your former Clan deserves to know what happened to you. Stonefur must be out of his mind with worry." Mistyfoot thought about protesting, but initially decided against it. Fireheart was right; RiverClan did deserve to know where she was.

But she dreaded seeing their faces when she told them of her treachery. What if they hate me? What if they never forgive me? Then she realized something; Fireheart had already gone through this. For her. He had looked his Clanmates in the eyes, and he had told them the truth. She would do it for him.

They didn't have to wait long. Four cats came bounding towards them, eyes wide with shock. The patrol consisted of Stonefur, Shadepelt, Blackclaw, and Crookedstar himself. The RiverClan leader looked down at Mistyfoot with surprise in his green eyes. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory, Mistyfoot?"

Mistyfoot pressed against Fireheart and forced herself to look Crookedstar right in the eye. "I'm a ThunderClan warrior now." Blackclaw and Shadepelt looked shocked, and Stonefur stared at her as if she'd sprouted wings.

Crookedstar, however, just looked at Mistyfoot with tired acceptance. "Why?" He asked, although something in his voice suggested he already knew.

Mistyfoot gulped, them forced herself to say it. "Because I'm expecting Fireheart's kits." Crookedstar just gave a tiny nod, as if that was what he'd been expecting to hear.

Stonefur's reaction, however, was far more predictable. He gaped at Mistyfoot, his eyes swimming with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Mistyfoot forced herself to meet his gaze and whispered, "Stonefur... I couldn't. I was so afraid that you'd hate me for it."

Her brother stared at her with sad blue eyes. "I'd have been disapointed, yes, but I wouldn't have hated you, my sister."

Mistyfoot looked away from Stonefur and sighed. "I'm sorry."

She heard him crossing the river, and she felt his wet pelt press against hers. "Please come back, Mistyfoot. No cat will blame you. If they do, they'll have to answer to me."

Mistyfoot looked up at her brother, and she was tempted to say yes. But deep down, she knew she could never return to RiverClan. She'd chosen her path, and there was no going back. "I can't, Stonefur. I love Fireheart, like you love Shadepelt. I want to be with him."

Stonefur looked over his shoulder at Shadepelt, then looked back at Mistyfoot. He sighed. "Very well. I'll miss you." He glared at Fireheart for a moment. "You be good to my sister, you hear me? If you treat her wrong, StarClan save you when I hear about it."

Fireheart looked at Stonefur steadily. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Mistyfoot swiped playfully at her brother's ear. "You may be my brother, but that doesn't give you the right to go scaring off my mate!"

Stonefur purred with amusement, and the atmosphere lightened. Stonefur asked, "You'll tell me about the kits, right?" Mistyfoot nodded. Stonefur gave her a quick lick on the ear and stepped back. "I have to go." he murmured, pain in his eyes.

Mistyfoot nodded. "Goodbye, brother."

Stonefur turned away from her and swam back across the river. He, Blackclaw, and Shadepelt headed back towards the camp, but Crookedstar lingered. He looked pointedly at Fireheart and mewed, "I would like to speak to Mistyfoot alone, if you don't mind."

Fireheart hesitated, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Then he bowed his head. "Of course." Fireheart touched noses briefly with Mistyfoot, then bounded away.

Mistyfoot watched him, Whitestorm, and Brightpaw leave with a growing feeling of aprehension. What could Crookedstar want with her? She turned to face her former leader and was surprised to see how old, how defeated he looked.

Crookedstar sighed, and then mewed, "I'm not going to try and stop you, Mistyfoot. Every cat has the right to choose their own path." He looked at Mistyfoot with dull green eyes. "The choice you've made is a difficult one, one Silverstream could never make." He closed his eyes, and Mistyfoot saw how much the loss of his daughter had grieved the old cat. "She paid for it with her life."

The pale tabby straightened, and he sounded stronger as he continued, "Your father was my brother Oakheart. I've always been proud of you, you and Stonefur. Even when you started meeting with that ThunderClan cat, I never stopped being proud."

Mistyfoot gaped at Crookedstar. "You knew I was meeting Fireheart?" When he nodded, she mewed incredidously, "B-but why didn't you stop me?"

Crookedstar sighed. "Because I knew how hard it must have been for you. Someone I was... very close to... found love outside his Clan, and I saw how much it pained him to be torn between two Clans." Mistyfoot stared at her uncle in shock. He was referring to Oakheart! He'd known all along that she and her brother were halfClan!

Crookedstar got to his paws. "I must go. But remember Mistyfoot; whatever happens, you will always have family in RiverClan."

Mistyfoot dipped her head. "Thank you Crookedstar. May StarClan light your path." She lingered for a moment, watching her uncle leave. Then she turned and bounded towards the ThunderClan camp.

When she reached the camp, a strange scene awaited her. Fireheart sat alone near the fresh-kill pile, looking utterly defeated. The rest of the Clan was staring at him, whispering among themselves. Darkstripe was weaving amongst his Clanmates, looking as though he'd just seen a juicy piece of prey.

Mistyfoot padded up to her mate, sitting beside him. "Fireheart, what's wrong?"

Fireheart looked up with dull green eyes. He sighed, then admitted tonelessly, "My apprentice has left the Clan to become a kittypet."


	20. Friends Unlooked For

Mistyfoot gaped at her mate. "A kittypet?" She'd known that Cloudpaw had been accepting food from Twolegs, but she'd never thought that he'd abandon his Clan like that!

Fireheart looked at her, his eyes filled with a weary sadness. "Dustpelt was leading a border patrol near Twolegplace, and they saw Cloudpaw being carried away inside a monster. They said they chased after the monster, but it was gone before they could blink." There was a hint of betrayal in his tone, and Mistyfoot realized that Cloudpaw's disappearing act hurt Fireheart more then he cared to admit.

The gray she-cat pressed against her mate's shoulder and murmered, "He'll be okay, Fireheart. He might come back." The ginger tom looked at his mate gratefully. After a long moment, Mistyfoot looked at her mate and asked, "Has Bluestar been told yet?"

Fireheart nodded. "Darkstripe just went in to tell her." He said, looking positively wretched.

At that moment, the dark gray tabby pushed his way past the lichen draping over the entrance of Bluestar's den. Darkstripe padded up to Fireheart and Mistyfoot, a horridly smug grin on his face. "Bluestar wants to see you." he informed his deputy with a smirk.

Fireheart sighed. "Thanks, Darkstripe." He looked at Mistyfoot, "I gotta go."

The former RiverClan cat rubbed against his cheek. "No problem. I'll probably go hunting while you're busy." Fireheart nodded his assent. He touched noses with his mate, then made his way towards Bluestar's den.

Mistyfoot watched him go anxiously. Bluestar was more then likely to see Cloudpaw's disappearance as another sign that her Clan was turning against her, or worse, StarClan themselves.

Trying to stifle her anxiety, the gray queen padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a finch off the pile. She dragged it to the warrior's den and devoured it in a few bites. She leaned down to lick her chest, her gaze sweeping around the entire camp. A few cats were scattered around the camp, talking in groups, eating prey.

She saw a ginger and white apprentice padding next to her golden tabby denmate, both heading for the elder's den. She could hear the tabby grumbling to the she-cat, "Halftail nearly ripped my pelt out when I pulled that thorn out of his tail."

The ginger and white she-cat let out a purr of amusement. "Well, you did step on his tail in the process." She pointed out shrewdly.

Mistyfoot let out a contented sigh. Life in ThunderClan didn't seem to be all that different from life in RiverClan. _I suppose cats are cats wherever you go_, she mused. Suddenly, she heard pawsteps behind her. A pretty she-cat with silky white fur and brilliant blue eyes stood before her. "You're Mistyfoot, right? I've seen you at Gatherings." She had a soft, gentle voice that held no trace of hostility.

Mistyfoot nodded. "And you're Frostfur, right?"

The white queen nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a hunting patrol with me and Willowpelt."

She seemed to be genuinely friendly. Mistyfoot found herself saying, "I'd love to."

The next thing she knew, she was padding through the forest with Frostfur and another rather plump she-cat named Willowpelt. They hadn't spoken more then a few words since leaving camp, but Mistyfoot broke the silence. "I heard you're expecting kits, Willowpelt." She said hesitantly. The pale gray she-cat nodded proudly. "Who's the father?" Mistyfoot asked.

Willowpelt dipped her head shyly. "Whitestorm." She answered softly.

_Bluestar's nephew_, Mistyfoot recalled suddenly. That meant these kits would be her kin.

Frostfur purred, "First Speckletail, the Goldenflower, now you and Mistyfoot. The nursery's going to be overflowing soon!" She turned to Mistyfoot. "I can't wait to meet your kits either. I'm sure they'll be great warriors."

Mistyfoot sighed. "You seem to be the only one that thinks so." It was no more then she'd expected, but she was concerned for her kits' sakes, not for her own.

She tipped her head in question. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The moment the words left her lips she wanted to take them back. "I didn't mean-"

Frostfur cut her off. "It's fine, I understand." She smiled softly as she explained, "When Fireheart was just an apprentice, my kits were stolen by ShadowClan warriors. He and his friends saved them and brought them back to me. I've never stopped being grateful." She looked into Mistyffot's eyes with a steady blue gaze. "I trust him, it's as simple as that. And you seem nice enough." Mistyfoot gave a grateful purr. She was glad there were still cats who didn't let Fireheart's love for her make them forget the loyalty he had showed ThunderClan since the day he joined them.

Willowpelt cut in, "Graystripe is my son. I wasn't overjoyed to find out he'd broken the warrior code to be with Silverstream, but I could tell how much he'd loved her, and how much it hurt him when he lost her. I wouldn't wish that pain on any cat, not even for the sake of the warrior code." She sighed sadly. "I just wish that Graystripe or Silverstream had made the choice you made. It would have saved my son a lot of pain." The she-cat hung her head sadly. She obviously missed her son more then she let on.

Mistyfoot was at a loss for words. For a moment, she wondered what her kits in RiverClan were doing at that moment, and she felt a horrible feeling of pain and loss grip her heart.

After a moment, she gave Willowpelt a gentle nudge with her shoulder. "I know that Silverstream and Graystripe were happy when they were together, and I know that Crookedstar will make sure that your son and his kits always have a good home in RiverClan, for Silverstream's sake."

Willowpelt gave her a grateful smile. "And Bluestar will make sure you have a home in ThunderClan." She told the former RiverClan queen.

_You have no idea_, Mistyfoot thought. She and her new clanmates completed the rest of the hunt in compatible silence. Mistyfoot caught a thrush and a big squirrel, Willowpelt managed to catch a mouse despite her weight, and Frostfur surprised them both by catching a rabbit. After congradulating each other for their catches, the three she-cats headed towards the camp, prey dangling from their jaws. For the first time since she left RiverClan, Mistyfoot felt as though she had a home.


	21. Going Down in Flames

It was about a quarter moon after Cloudpaw's disappearance. Fireheart's apprentice had been rescued by Fireheart, Mousefur, and Ravenpaw the day before ago. Even though Fireheart scolded his apprentice, Mistyfoot knew how glad her mate was that Bluestar had let Cloudpaw stay.

The gray she-cat was asleep in the nursery, dreaming of swimming with Stonefur and Silverstream, when Fireheart's voice broke into her dream and woke her. "Fire! Wake up!"

She snapped her head up, her nostrils instantly filled with the stench of smoke. Horror filled her as Fireheart's words sank in. _The forest is on fire._

She nudged Willowpelt awake. "There's a fire!" She told the queen once she was awake. Willowpelt's eyes opened fully, and she hurriedly woke her kits, urging them to their paws. Mistyfoot grabbed Sootkit in her jaws and hurried out of the den.

She saw Fireheart rush towards the apprentices' den, yowling, "Leave the camp! Head for the river!" The gray queen turned towards the leader's den, but Frostfur was already there, leading a terrified Bluestar out of the den. Satisfied, Mistyfoot followed Willowpelt and Whitestorm out of the camp, both of whom held one of their kits.

Mistyfoot ran side by side with her new Clanmates, her heart pounding with terror, her kit-filled belly swaying beneath her. Was this how it was going to end? Consumed by fire among Clanmates she barely knew? She closed her eyes, forcing herself to run faster.

They reached the ridge of the ravine before Mistyfoot heard a voice cry out, "Wait!" The Clan turned to face the speaker. It was Fireheart. He looked terrified, but calm at the same time. "Is any cat missing?" He asked urgently.

A terrified voice rose out of the crowd. "Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?" It was Cloudpaw who had spoken, his blue eyes wide with terror.

After a few moments' silence, Smallear rasped fearfully, "They're not with me."

From the front of the crowd, Whitestorm meowed through a mouthful of Sorrelkit's fur, "They must still be in camp."

Mistyfoot's heart froze. The elders would never be able to make it out of the camp without help. Before she could volunteer to go back, she heard Goldenflower wail, "Where's Bramblekit? He was behind me when I was climbing the ravine!"

Fireheart looked worried but determined. "I'll find them." He promised wearily. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Whitestorm and Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river."

Mistyfoot set Sootkit gently down in front of Mousefur, who stood beside her. She forced her way through the crowd to stand before Fireheart. "You know there's little hope for anyone still in the camp." She said in a voice low enough for only him to hear.

Fireheart's eyes flashed with a weary determination. "I know. But I have to try."

Mistyfoot said in a louder, firmer voice, "Then I'm coming with you."

Fireheart opened his mouth to protest, his eyes wide with sudden fear, "Mistyfoot, it's too-"

A voice spoke from the middle of the crowd. "Are you crazy?" It was Frostfur, who glared firmly at Mistyfoot from her place beside Bluestar. "You're due in a matter of days! You can't go back there! Think of your kits!"

Mistyfoot started to protest, then sighed, nodding reluctantly. Fireheart looked relieved. That look soon faded to horror as a voice called out, "Then I'll come." Cinderpelt limped out of the crowd, despair in her eyes. "I'm no warrior." She pointed out. "I'd be of no use anyway if we met an enemy patrol."

Whitestorm soon talked the cripple out of it. Yellowfang volunteered herself, and Fireheart accepted hastily, ushering the medicine cat towards the camp. Whitestorm waited until they were out of sight before calling out, "Come on, we have to get to the river!" The Clan started off again, racing against the red flames that burned ever closer.

They reached Sunningrocks some time after. Whitestorm called out for the Clan to stop. "Are we all here?" He called out wearily.

The cats looked at each other, just as they had done at the ravine, looking for anyone missing. One cat cried out, "I don't see Mousefur!"

Willowpelt's terrified wail rose from the crowd. "She was carrying Sootkit!"

Before anyone could react properly, Fireheart appeared, dragging Patchpelt towards them, Bramblekit trailing after him. Mistyfoot pushed through the crowd, coming to stand at Fireheart's side. She began licking the soot off his cheeks, her heart aching as she saw the grief in his eyes.

At their paws, Patchpelt convulsed, letting out a loud burst of coughing. Cinderpelt limped to his side and laid her paw on his chest, but it was too late. His head fell to the ground, and the horrible wheezing stopped. Cinderpelt looked up at the deputy and his mate with misery in her eyes. "He's dead."

Fireheart stiffened beside Mistyfoot, his eyes going dull with grief. Cinderpelt said in a low voice, "We've lost another cat. But my grief won't help the Clan." She lifted her head and looked at him steadily. "Mousefur and Sootkit are missing." She told him grimly.

Fireheart looked horrified. "We didn't see them on our way back." He said anxiously.

Longtail stepped out of the crowd. "I'll find them." He said quietly. His fur was fluffed up and his eyes were wide with fear, but he stood firm in front of his deputy.

Fireheart hesitated, distrust flashing in his eyes, then dipped his head. "Very well. But hurry back." The tabby sprinted away, his tail fluffed up in terror.

Willowpelt's voice came from the crowd. "Where's Yellowfang? Why isn't she with you?"

Fireheart bowed his head. "I don't know." He admitted wearily. "I lost her in the smoke while she was rescuing Halftail. I was going to go back, but the kit..." He trailed off as Cinderpelt's eyes glazed over with raw, unimaginable grief. Mistyfoot felt a pang of sympathy for the young medicine cat, and for her missing mentor.

Fireheart sniffed the air for a moment, then turned to face the Clan. "It's coming this way," He yowled over the roar of the fire. "We must keep going to the river. We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there."

Mistyfoot felt relief crash over her. _The river._ The water would soothe their singed fur and keep the fire at bay. Her new Clanmates, however, looked less than thrilled. They looked at Fireheart with terror-filled eyes, their pelts bristling with fear. As if intended to frighten them further, lightning crashed overhead. One cat let out a frightened wail. Mistyfoot was suddenly reminded of RiverClan cowering fearfully from the flooding river. _They have lost all that has made them strong._

Fireheart led them down to the water's edge, the acrid stench of smoke following them, ever closer. Fireheart called out to his Clan, "It's shallow enough to wade most of the way. Much shallower than usual. There's a place in the middle where you'll have to swim, but you'll make it." The Clan looked at him with terror in their eyes. He told them urgently, "You have to trust me!"

For a few moments, nobody moved. Then Darkstripe stepped out of the crowd and rasped, "Why should we trust you, traitor? Just because your mate's more comfortable in water than the forest doesn't mean we are!"

Fireheart lashed his tail impatiently, his voice filled with urgency. "This isn't about me. You want to stay here and die, fine, but don't delay those who want to leave."

To everyone's surprise, Bluestar stepped out of the crowd, eerily calm, and stepped into the water. Mistyfoot bounded towards her, coming to walk beside her, letting her mother lean against her as they waded out together. When they reached the middle, Bluestar stumbled slightly, but Mistyfoot was there to catch her, brushing her tail comfortingly against the frail leader's flank. Together, they crossed safely to the other side. Bluestar gave her daughter a weak smile. Mistyfoot returned it, then turned back to the Clan. "It's safe to cross!" She called out to them. "Just be careful near the middle, the water's deeper there!"

Whitestorm came next, swimming strongly through the black water with Snowkit in his jaws. He climbed out of the water and set Snowkit down by Bluestar's paws. "Go help the Clan. I'll stay here with Bluestar." He urged her.

Mistyfoot didn't need to be told twice. She plunged into the river, ignoring the familiar feeling of water flowing over her pelt. She passed Sandstorm and Dustpelt as they crossed side by side. When she reached the opposite shore, she realized with relief that the few warriors ThunderClan had had already crossed over. She saw a trembling group of apprentices and padded over to them. She spoke as gently as she could through her fear. "Come on, I'll help you get to the other side."

The apprentices, two gray siblings and an orange-and-white she-cat, exchanged quick glances. Then they nodded timidly. Mistyfoot escorted the gray she-cat through the water first. She mewled in terror as her paws flailed in the middle of the river, but Mistyfoot grabbed her scruff and carried her strongly over to the other side. Then she did the same for the other two.

After that, there was only one cat in ThunderClan's territory. A black-and-white apprentice stared desperately into the trees, his eyes wide with terror. Mistyfoot nudged the apprentice urgently. "We have to go. The fire's getting closer!"

The apprentice shook his head fiercely. "I have to wait for Longtail!"

Mistyfoot was about to argue when she saw an ash-covered cat stumbling wearily towards them. It was Longtail. Swiftpaw hurried over to greet him, touching noses eagerly with the half-dead tom.

Longtail looked at Mistyfoot with miserable eyes. "Mousefur's dead." He rasped. "She sprained her paw and couldn't outrun the fire."

Mistyfoot wanted to wail in misery for all they had lost, but she held it in. "What about Sootkit?" She asked.

Longtail shook his head. "I couldn't find him." He said. His eyes held little hope for the kit's survival.

Mistyfoot heard the roar of the flames, and she knew their time had run out. "We have to go. Now." She and Swiftpaw led the exhausted warrior to the river, wading strongly beside him.

Once they reached the other shore, she saw with a pang of fear that Fireheart and Smallear were still trying to cross over. Her heart froze as she saw them get swept away by the strong current. "Fireheart!" She wailed. She was about to jump into the river after him when she saw a lithe, spotted shape run over to the shore and grab Smallear's scruff. _Leopardfur!_

RiverClan warriors came out of the reeds, weaving among the drenched ThunderClan cats. Mistyfoot heard a cat call her name. "Mistyfoot! Thank StarClan you're alright." She turned in time to see Stonefur rushing towards her before he rubbed muzzles with her, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. She closed her eyes, her fear subsiding. The Clan was safe.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter of the long-neglected A Misty Flame. Told ya I'd have it up! Anywho, most of the quotes here come from Rising Storm, the exceptions of course being Mistyfoot's lines and the part about Mousefur dying. See what drastic effects come from one little change to the story?


	22. Hope From The Ashes

The RiverClan patrol led the half-drowned ThunderClan cats back to their camp. Mistyfoot's heart ached as she padded through the familiar reeds and smelled the familiar scents. She let out a sigh. This isn't home. Home was just destroyed.

She walked beside Bluestar, letting the exhausted leader lean against her. Stonefur walked on her other side, his eyes wide with concern fir his sister. Her mother seemed entirely defeated by the destruction. Her head was bowed and her tail dragged against the ground. Mistyfoot felt a pang of concern for the frail she-cat.

They soon reached the island where RiverClan made their camp. Crookedstar waited at the entrance, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Leopardfur came to stand before him and explained, "They were fleeing the fire."

Crookedstar asked quickly, "Is RiverClan safe?"

Leopardfur nodded. "The fire won't cross the river. Especially now the wind has changed course."

Mistyfoot felt her brother shift beside her. "I'm sorry about your territory." He said quietly. "Other then that elder there, did all of your Clanmates make it?"

Mistyfoot shook her head sadly. "Halftail and Yellowfang got trapped back at camp. We don't know what happened to them. Patchpelt died from too much smoke, and the fire caught Mousefur after she sprained her paw. She was carrying Willowpelt's kit; we're not sure what happened to him." Darkstripe, who was sitting nearby, glared at Mistyfoot as she spoke to her brother, but she didn't care. This was Stonefur, her brother; she trusted him.

On her other side, Bluestar rasped, "The forest is gone, and so are our Clanmates. Spottedleaf told me that fire would save the Clan, but she was wrong."

Mistyfoot gave her frail mother a quick lick between the ears. "Don't worry." She said in a soothing voice. "The forest will grow back in time."

Bluestar just shook her head, her eyes glazing over with pain.

The next day, Fireheart was padding beside Graystripe through the desolated and blackened forest. His heart ached as he looked at the dark ruins of the forest. His home was destroyed. He had come back to see if he could find Yellowfang and the others, but it was a distant and faint hope outweighed by grief and despair.

Graystripe was the first to break the silence. "How are things going with Mistyfoot?" He asked with forced cheeriness.

Fireheart's heart warmed at the thought of his brave mate. "She's doing fine. Our kits are due in a moon."

Graystripe let out a purr of pleasure. "That's great."

Suddenly, Fireheart froze, his ears pricked. "Listen!" He could hear a faint mewling coming from a rock several paces away. Fireheart rushed over to see that there was a small opening beneath the rock. A small black head poked out from underneath. "Fireheart?"

Fireheart felt relief wash over him. "Sootkit! Thank StarClan!"

The small black kit wriggled out from under the rock, his pelt fluffed out in terror. "Is the fire gone?" He asked in a small voice.

Fireheart nodded, forcing his voice to sound cheerful. "Yes, it's gone. Your mother's been worried about you."

Sootkit looked up at them with wide, frightened eyes. "Mouefur tripped. She told me to keep going, but I got scared, so I hid." He scooted over to lean against Fireheart's leg, trembling.

Fireheart leaned down and began to clean the soot off the kit's soft black fur. "You did the right thing. Willowpelt will be very proud of you." He felt a shaky purr rumbling in the kit's chest, and joy swelled up in his heart. Sootkit had survived; maybe the others had too.

They soon started off towards the camp again, Sootkit dangling feebly from Graystripe's jaws. Fireheart led them into the camp, instantly frozen in horror. The camp was completely destroyed. The dens had been burned away to nothing, and black scars of ash covered the camp. Fireheart gulped, forcing himself not to turn and run from the horrifying sight.

Graystripe set Sootkit down and offered gently, "I can go look for them while you stay with Sootkit."

Despite his fear, Fireheart shook his head. "I'll go." He replied firmly, trying to hide his growing fear. What if Yellowfang was dead when he found her?

He padded down the ravine into the camp, his fur fluffed up. "Yellowfang? He called out cautiously. A weak mewl answered from somewhere in the medicine den. Hope rose in his chest. He padded into the den, hoping beyond hope that Yellowfang would be alright.

Halftail's dead body was strewn on the floor of the cave. Yellowfang was there too, alive but only just. Fireheart tried to tell her to rest, but she ignored him, telling him to listen to her. "You're a brave warrior, Fireheart." Her orange eyes stared fiercely into his. "I could not be prouder of you if you were my own son. And StarClan knows how many times I have wished that you were, instead of-" She drew in a hoarse, grating breath, pain filling her eyes. "-Brokentail."

Fireheart leaned forward and licked her eyes, desperately trying to give comfort to the dying queen. Yellowfang continued painfully, "I killed him. I poisoned him. I wanted him to die."

Fireheart's heart broke as he listened to the she-cat's confession. He already knew this; he had watched in secret as Yellowfang had killed her cold-hearted son to save ThunderClan. He mewed gently to the she-cat, "Hush. Save your strength. Let me fetch you some water."

Yellowfang snapped a retort at him, forcing him once more into silence. The dying medicine cat rasped painfully, "I wish you'd been my son, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson." Fireheart opened his mouth to protest, but Yellowfang cut him off with a fierce glare. "Promise me, Fireheart. Promise me you will be a better parent than I was. Your kits deserve better than what Brokentail had."

Fireheart's heart wrenched at her pleading tone. "I promise." He whispered."

Yellowfang relaxed, her eyes closing. "Thank you." She murmured. The flame-colored tom bent his head and began licking her fur frantically, as if trying to rouse some life in the near-dead queen. A few moments passed before Yellowfang spoke again. "Fireheart."

The deputy paused hopefully. "Yes?"

Yellowfang rasped, "Thank you for bringing me to ThunderClan. Tell Bluestar I have always been grateful for the home she gave me. This is a good place to die. I only regret that I will miss watching you become what StarClan has destined you to be. May you and Mistyfoot have more luck in this life than I." Her voice faded away to nothing, and her painful, ragged breaths ended. The medicine cat was dead.

At RiverClan's camp, Mistyfoot stood beside a silent Bluestar, quietly watching Graystripe and Fireheart depart. The ThunderClan leader seemed entirely defeated by the destruction of her home. Her head was bowed, her tail lay limp against the ground, and her eyes seemed dull and unseeing.

Mistyfoot looked down at her mother, concerned for the elderly she-cat. StarClan, help her through this, she prayed fervently. Suddenly, she had an idea. She leaned down and mewed quietly to her mother, "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

The elderly leader didn't respond, but obediently stood as her daughter nudged her to her paws. She followed Mistyfoot without a word, her tail dragging limply behind her and her head still bowed dejectedly.

Mistyfoot led her to the apprentices' den and stuck her head inside. Four young cats lay asleep, their gentle snores filling the air. Mistyfoot felt a purr rumbling inside her at the sight of them. She called out softly, "Graypaw? Dawnpaw? Swallowpaw? Reedpaw?"

The four young cats lifted their heads, their eyes widening at the sight of the cat before them. Dawnpaw was the first to speak. She got slowly to her paws and took a shaky step towards Mistyfoot. "Mother?" She croaked, hope and pain shining in her eyes.

Mistyfoot nodded, purring loudly now. "Yes, it's me."

Dawnpaw tottered unsteadily towards Mistyfoot, as though dazed by the sight of her. She stopped in front of her mother, distrust in her eyes. "You left us." She accused quietly.

Mistyfoot nodded. "I'm sorry. But my heart belongs to ThunderClan now. That doesn't mean I can't still love you and be your mother." Thinking of Bluestar, she added, "Even Clan boundaries can't change that."

Dawnpaw hesitates, then came up to her mother, rubbing her muzzle against Mistyfoot's cheek, a weak purr beginning to grow stronger from within her. After a moment's hesitation, Reedpaw approached his mother as well, followed by Swallowpaw and Graypaw. Soon, Mistyfoot was being embraced by all four of her children.

After a few moments, Mistyfoot pulled back. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet. I'll introduce you outside the camp. I'll go talk to Crookedstar, then we can go. Okay?" The four apprentices nodded.

Mistyfoot exited the den, briefly telling Bluestar to wait by the camp entrance for her. The former RiverClan queen padded confidently towards her leader, who sat alone near his den. She stopped before him and spoke quietly. "Bluestar and I want to go hunting, if that's alright. We were hoping we could take my kits with me." She spoke the words my kits firmly, leaving no doubt that she did not intend to let any Clan laws to keep her kits from her.

Crookedstar looked surprised for a moment, then confusion faded to shrewd understanding. "You can go." He told her formally, although his eyes held warmth for his niece. Mistyfoot blinked gratefully at him, then turned and walked away.

She led her mother and her kits deep into RiverClan territory, not wanting any cat to overhear what she was going to say. Finally, she stopped beside the river, where the chattering of the rushing water would make any eavesdropper's job difficult.

Mistyfoot turned to her kits. "You know how Graypool is my and Stonefur's mother, right?" She asked. Bluestar didn't appear to be listening to any of what was being said. She was sitting with her head bowed and her tail wrapped around her paws.

The four young cats nodded. Mistyfoot took a deep breath, and plunged into the story of Bluestar's losses and sacrifices, of how she had given up her kits to protect her Clan. Her kits listened with wide eyes, excitement and confusion flashing in their eyes. Mistyfoot ended the story with, "My real mother is here now. Young ones, this is my mother, Bluestar. Bluestar, these are your grandkits."

These words finally seemed to rouse the tired leader. "My grandkits?" She asked in a low murmured. Mistyfoot nodded encouragingly. Bluestar got to her paws and began to slowly circle the kits, inspecting them as though from a distance. She looked at Dawnpaw's short, very pale gray coat and bright blue eyes, and at Graypaw's pale gray tabby coat and calm blue eyes. "They look like you, Mistyfoot." The leader murmured softly.

She then looked at Reedpaw's lean, leggy build, black pelt, and dark blue eyes. "You look like your father." She said in a slightly stronger voice. She turned back to Mistyfoot and asked, "Their father was Whiteclaw, right?" Mistyfoot nodded, encouraged by her mother's interest in the apprentices.

Bluestar's gaze lingered on Swallowpaw's thick, dark brown tabby pelt and lead-green eyes. Bluestar's eyes widened slightly, her voice faltering as she breathed, "You... you look just like Oakheart."

The apprentices tolerated the inspections, their curious gazes trained on Bluestar the whole time. The leader finally stopped circling them, her gaze clearing significantly. "Hello little ones." She said warmly. "I'm glad to meet you."

The four apprentices exchanged glances, bewildered by her behavior. One by one, they went forward to cautiously greet their grandmother. Bluestar began to purr, quietly at first, but steadily louder as she began to speak with her grandkits for the first time.

Mistyfoot watched them converse with a proud smile. She knew that later she would have answer her kits' questions about why she had to leave again. She knew that later she would have to remind her kits that they could never tell anyone the truth about her mother. But for now, she simply enjoyed the sight of her family.

* * *

Yes, I decided to make Swallowtail, Dawnflower, Graymist, and Reedwhisker Mistyfoot's kits. 


	23. New Beginnings

Mistyfoot lay on her side, pain ripping through her body like a badger's claws. Fireheart hovered worriedly at her side and Cinderpelt had a paw on her belly. "You're doing fine Mistyfoot. It won't be long now."

Mistyfoot hissed through clenched teeth, "You call this fine?" She had gone into labor earlier that morning, and now she was ready to pass out from the pain. _Great StarClan, I never thought it would be this hard! My first kitting was easier than this!_

It was a few days after the fire. Tigerclaw had become leader of ShadowClan, and every cat was on edge because of it. Mistyfoot's kitting was only a momentary distraction from that danger.

A powerful spasm of pain gripped Mistyfoot's body and Cinderpelt mewed, "Now Mistyfoot!" Not long after, a little orange bundle and a little gray bundle lay by Mistyfoot's side.

Fireheart let out a huge purr. "They're beautiful Mistyfoot!" The new mother tried to lift her head and look at her kits, but the pain returned. Sheer, blinding pain, worse then anything she'd felt before.

Dimly, she was aware of Cinderpelt mewing urgently, "Something's wrong" and Fireheart crying out, "Mistyfoot! MISTYFOOT!" Mistyfoot tried to focus on her mate's face, but the entire den seemed to be spinning around her.

Suddenly, a new voice whispered in her ear, "It is not your time to join us my friend." Mistyfoot froze in shock. _Silverstream?_

A second voice, equally soothing, whispered, "Mistyfoot, you must be strong. You must fight to live. Think of your kits. Think of Fireheart."

Mistyfoot didn't recognize the second voice, but she didn't dwell on that. She clenched her teeth and fought the waves of pain coursing through her body. But she was losing that battle. A black wave was crashing over her vision and she felt her conciousness slipping away.

Then she heard a third voice. "Please Mistyfoot, don't leave me." Mistyfoot opened her eyes and saw Fireheart looking at her with terror and love in his eyes.

The fear in his voice strengthened her resolve. _I won't leave him, not now. I won't!_ She let out a yowl of agony and kept repeating one thought. _I won't leave him. I won't leave him._

It wasn't long until a third kit lay by Mistyfoot's side. The pain was fading, leaving her feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes, too tired to fight anymore. Her consciousness floated away, and she slipped into a fitful sleep.

Mistyfoot dreamed that she was near the river, where Silverstream had died. A thick, cloud-lick fog surrounded her, leaving only a small area around her untouched. Two cats stood in front of her, their pelts glittering with starlight. The first was Silverstream, who looked relieved at her friend's recovery.

The second was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dappled pelt and amber eyes. Mistyfoot recognized her as Spottedleaf, the old ThunderClan medicine cat.

Spottedleaf dipped her head and mewed, "Well done, Mistyfoot. You will walk the skies of StarClan one day, but now is not your time."

Mistyfoot recognized Spottedleaf's voice; it was the voice who had told her she had to live for Fireheart. She mewed, "Thank you Spottedleaf " She hesitated, then continued, "Why did you help me? I've only seen you a few times at Gatherings; I barely know you."

Spottedleaf closed her eyes, speaking so softly that Mistyfoot had to strain her ears to hear her. "I would do anything to save Fireheart's family."

Mistyfoot heard a note of jealousy in Spottedleaf's voice and flinched at the medicine cat's obvious fondness of her mate. She wondered what Fireheart's feelings for Spottedleaf were, but she immediatly pushed the thought away.

Whatever Fireheart felt for Spottedleaf, he had chosen Mistyfoot as his mate. A cat could love more than one cat in a lifetime, just as she had once loved Whiteclaw; Mistyfoot had to trust that Fireheart loved her now.

Spottedleaf's voice broke Mistyfoot out of her thoughts. "I must go now, but we will meet again." She turned and bounded away into the fog.

Silverstream stepped forward, warmth in her blue eyes. "I don't have much time, Mistyfoot, so we must make this quick." The two friends rubbed muzzles and Silverstream purred, "Oh my friend, it's so good to see you again."

Mistyfoot stepped back and mewed sadly, "I miss you, Silverstream. You shouldn't have died; you had your whole life ahead of you."

Silverstream shook her head and mewed gently, "It was my time, Mistyfoot. I was going to die no matter what happened." She gave her friend a swift lick on the ear. "I must go, but remember what I said. My death was not your fault. The only favor you owe me is to live a long and happy life. To be the mother I will never be."

Mistyfoot gave a small nod. "I won't forget you, my friend. May StarClan light your path." She and Silverstream touched noses once more, then the silver tabby padded away into the fog.

"Mistyfoot? Mistyfoot, wake up! Please wake up!" Mistyfoot opened her eyes to find herself in the nursery once more. Fireheart hovered over her, his eyes wide with terror. The terror faded to relief as she stirred. "Thank StarClan." He breathed as he touched his nose to her muzzle. His gaze slid to their kits. "Our kits are beautiful, Mistyfoot." He murmured

Mistyfoot lifted her head weakly to look at their kits. The eldest was a ginger tom with his father's fiery pelt. He had brown stripes on his tail, brown marks on his forehead, and a white muzzle. When his eyes opened, they would be a gentle blue, like his mother's.

The second one was a blue-gray she-kit with a pale gray muzzle, paws, mark on chest, and marks above eyes. She had a long-furred, flowy tail, and leaf-green eyes.

The youngest was a tiny black-and white kit. She had a black head with a white muzzle, but the left side had three black spots on it. When her eyes opened, they would be an icy blue, like a certain unknown uncle.

Mistyfoot looked down at her kits with a weak, warm smile. "They're wonderful." She looked up at Fireheart. "Do you want to name them?"

Fireheart shook his head. "You go ahead." He told her. He looked happy enough with the fact that she was alive.

The former RiverClan queen looked down at the kits, thinking. Finally, she spoke. "I think the tom should be Rustykit, after you." Fireheaet looked both embarrassed and overjoyed, but stayed silent as she continued. "The gray kit should be Streamkit, after Silverstream. The black and white one... she can be Spottedkit."

Fireheart paused, looking surprised. "Spottedlkit?"

Mistyfoot nodded firmly. "Spottedkit."

Fireheart licked Mistyfoot's cheek, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. "As you wish."

They looked down at their kits with love and pride, their purrs mingling in the calm morning air.

* * *

Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. Mistyfoot and Fireheart's kits! Yes, all of them are named after someone. Whatever. We'll be seeing more of these three as the series progresses, and I'm thinking of starting another series after this that revolves around their roles in Firestar's Quest and The New Prophecy. What do you think?

Oh, and that "certain unknown uncle?" Yeah, I meant Scourge. She's small like him too. 


	24. Dreading Tomorrow

Mistyfoot fell easily back into the lifestyle of a queen nursing kits. Willowpelt had become one of her closest friends in ThunderClan, and Goldenflower was friendly enough towards her, so life in the nursery was fairly comfortable. The only cat there who really had a problem with her was Speckletail, and all she did was pointedly ignore the former RiverClan queen.

The kits were growing fast. The day after they had opened their eyes, Spottedkit had led her more reluctant siblings out of the nursery and into the camp. Mistyfoot could already tell that she was going to be a pawful. As she lay beside Willowpelt, Mistyfoot could see Spottedkit sparring with the much-larger Bramblekit, hissing playful insults as she nimbly dodged his claws. She knew Fireheart would have a fit if he knew that his daughter was playing with Tigerstar's son, but Mistyfoot had no problem with the kit. It wasn't his fault he looked just like his father.

Streamkit lay asleep by Mistyfoot's side. Rustykit was sitting beside Tawnykit and Rainkit, listening with wide eyes as Goldenflower told them the story of how TigerClan got their stripes. All perfectly normal.

Suddenly, Fireheart stuck his head inside the den. "Mistyfoot, can I talk to you for a second?" Puzzled by the hesitation in his eyes, Mistyfoot nodded and followed him out of the den, leaving Willowpelt to look after her kits. She let Fireheart lead her out into the forest, waiting for him to explain.

Fireheart turned to her with a hesitent expression. "I assesed the four oldest apprentices today, and they're beyond ready for their warrior names." He explained in a hushed voice. "The problem is, I'm not sure Bluestar will promote them. You saw how she was after the fire. She thinks every cat in her Clan is a traitor."

Mistyfoot could see where this was headed. "Except for me?" She asked pointedly.

Fireheart hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I need you to talk to her. Convince her to let them be warriors. The Clan needs more warriors more than anything, especially now that we've lost Mousefur."

Mistyfoot considered it for a few moments. It would be wrong to manipulate Bluestar in her current condition, but if that's what it took to keep ThunderClan running, she would do it. "Very well. I'll go talk to her now." She decided aloud.

Fireheart let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." The two mates touched noses for a moment. Then Mistyfoot started off towards the camp again. She padded purposefully through the camp and into Bluestar's den.

The elderly leader lifted her head, joy flashing in her eyes. "Hello Mistyfoot." The ThunderClan leader said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

The former RiverClan warrior hesitated slightly, then announced, "I was just speaking with Fireheart and he thinks that some of the older apprentices are ready to become warriors."

Bluestar looked confused for a moment. "The older apprentices..."

Mistyfoot could tell her mother couldn't remember who the apprentices' names. She improvised smoothly. "You know, I think Thornpaw looks a lot like his brother. I just hope that Brackenfang is watching over him now."

At the sound of Thornpaw's name, Bluestar's face cleared. "Well... could you remind me who their mentors are?"

Mistyfoot nodded. "Whitestorm mentors Brightpaw, Brindleface mentors Thornpaw, Fireheart mentors Cloudpaw, and Longtail mentors Swift-"

Bluestar cut her daughter off. "Longtail was one of Tigerclaw's supporters." There was a snarl in her voice. "Why in StarClan did I trust him with an apprentice?"

Mistyfoot answered firmly, "Because he's a good, brave warrior who had the misfortune to be as hoodwinked by Tigerclaw as the rest of us were." When Bluestar didn't reply, Mistyfoot added gently, "Just because he was close to Tigerclaw doesn't make him a traitor. Your sister was Thistleclaw's mate, yet she was still a good cat who died defending you and her Clan."

Bluestar flinched from that painful memory. "It wasn't her fault." She whispered softly. "Thistleclaw... Thistleclaw tricked her."

Mistyfoot hated seeing the pain in Bluestar's eyes, but she pushed on. "Just as Tigerstar tricked Longtail. Just as he tricked us all."

Bluestar closed her eyes, the silence stretching on ans on. Finally, the leader answered in a small, weary voice, "Very well. We'll hold the ceremony at dusk." She laid down, laying her head on her paws. "Leave me."

Mistyfoot dipped her head, then backed out of the den. Shame burned in her heart. What she had done was wrong, but it would help the Clan through the trauma of the fire. Even so, Mistyfoot could not forget the pain she had brought out in Bluestar's eyes.

Later at dusk, Mistyfoot waited anxiously by High Rock, Fireheart beside her. After several moments, Bluestar padded wearily out of her den, her gaze sliding from side to side as though she expected to be attacked. She nodded briefly to Mistyfoot and Fireheart, then turned and scrambled onto the High Rock. Once she reached the top, she yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to crawl out of their dens and away from the fresh-kill pile to see what Bluestar wanted. Once every cat was seated, Bluestar continued in a dull voice, "It is time for some of our oldest apprentices to earn their warrior names. Step forward Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw."

Mistyfoot watched with a smile as the four cats she had named bounded up to the High Rock, eyes wide with excitement. Bluestar continued on in the same flat voice, "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Bluestar looked down at the apprentices with thinly-veiled suspicion in her eyes. "Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, Brightpaw, Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The four apprentices swapped an uneasy glance, clearly puzzled by her suspicious tone. Swiftpaw spoke first. "I do." He vowed in a clear, strong voice, his eyes shining with the truth of his words. Bluestar narrowed her eyes at him but made no comment.

"I do" Brightpaw said in her shy voice.

"I do." Cloupaw said in an unusually sober voice.

"I do." Thornpaw announced strongly, his claws digging into the ground in anticipation.

Bluestar's narrowed gaze lingered on Swiftpaw as she continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftblaze. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Swiftblaze's eyes shone as she spoke his new name. He dipped his head, allowing Bluestar to rest her chin on his head, then licked her shoulder respectfully.

Bluestar then turned her gaze to Thornpaw. "Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Thornpelt let out a short purr of pleasure before dipping his head. Bluestar rested her chin between his ears, and he licked her shoulder respectfully.

Bluestar looked down at the timid Brightpaw and resumed, "Brightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Brightgaze. StarClan honors your courage and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Brightgaze's eyes shone with joy. She bowed her head, and Bluestar rested her chin on her head. Brightgaze licked Bluestar's shoulder respectfully, then backed away.

Bluestar finally turned to face Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your loyalty and your bravery in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The crowd was silent. Every cat was stunned by Bluestar's obvious distrust of her new warriors and lack of respect for the ceremony. The new warriors were starting to look crestfallen when Brindleface, Cloudtail's adopted mother, stepped out of the crowd and touched noses with the fluffy white tom. "I'm so proud of you Cloudtail." The she-cat purred.

Her words acted as a stimulant for the rest of the Clan. The crowd began to cheer, "Cloudtail! Brightgaze! Swiftblaze! Thornpelt! Cloudtail! Brightgaze! Swiftblaze! Thornpelt!" Mistyfoot cheered with the rest of her Clanmates, excitement for the new warriors mixing with unease over Bluestar's condition. A crisis had been averted today, but what would tomorow bring?

* * *

Alright, this is the part where I grovel for my readers' forgiveness and bemoan my own failure at updating regularly. Except it's worse than that. I've had this story finished and posted over on DeviantArt for _ages_, and a sequel already started, quite seriously thinking I had finished it here as well. Imagine my surprise when I discover that I hadn't even finished this. I cannot even express how sorry and idiotic I feel right now. Anyone who's been hanging in to continue reading this story, I wish I could give you all free internets, but I hope a boatload of new chapters will make up for it. No author comments though on the next few, they're way too outdated.


	25. The Cost of Secret-Keeping

Mistyfoot began to moniter Bluestar carefully after that. She coaxed her mother out of her den as often as she could, trying to get her imersed once more in Clan life. Bluestar didn't respond much at first. She followed Mistyfoot numbly around the camp, listening in silence to her daughter's chattering.

But little by little, she began to show signs of improvement. She started conversing quietly with a few of the warriors when prompted. Bluestar was especially relaxed in the nursery. She loved to watch her grandkits play, although her eyes narrowed menacingly whenever she saw one of Tigerstar's kits.

Two moons passed. Snowkit got taken away by a hawk that braved swooping into the desolated camp. A devastated Speckletail took refuge in the elder's den. Fireheart and Mistyfot's kits continued to grow bolder and curiouser.

One day, Mistyfoot was on a border patrol with Longtail, Swiftblaze, Cloudtail, Fireheart, and Bluestar. The elderly leader kept glaring at Tigerstar's old friend, but she made no comment.

Suddenly, Mistyfoot caught a familiar scent. A few seconds later, a spotted shape climbed out of the river and onto Sunningrock in the distance. Mistyfoot let out a low growl as she recognized the cat. _Leopardstar!_ A few other cats joined her. Mistyfoot was horrified when she recognized Stonefur. _Great StarClan, I can't fight him!_ she thought with horror. _I can't fight my brother!_

Fireheart let out a sharp hiss. "Bluestar! What are RiverClan doing on Sunningrocks?"

Bluestar didn't answer. Her gaze was fixed on Stonefur, her eyes shining with love and pride. Mistyfoot's heart ached for her mother. _Neither of us could ever harm him,_ she thought with dread. She felt her dread growing as she scanned the line of RiverClan cats. There was Shadepelt, her brother's mate. There was Blackclaw, irritating but loyal. There was Graystripe, the conflicted RiverClan warrior with a ThunderClan heart. There was her former apprentice, Heavystep, and his friend Loudbelly. There was her old friend Mosspelt. As Mistyfoot scanned the crowd of RiverClan warriors, memories of each one hit her like a blow to the heart. Her resolve wavered, and for a moment she was tempted to join her former Clanmates on the other side of the river. But she couldn't. She'd made a commitment to ThunderClan; they were her family too.

Leopardstar lifted her head, her voice confident as she said, "Good day Bluestar. I've been waiting since moonset to see ThunderClan cats, but I never hoped that one of them would be you."

Bluestar's eyes were still fixed on Stonefur. Mistyfoot realized that she would have to take action, however much she wished that she could sit out the battle between her families. She pushed past Swiftblaze to stand beside Bluestar and hissed in her ear, "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan. We must fight for it! Help me defend my new home."

Her words seemed to awake something in Bluestar. The gray-blue she-cat lifted her head and looked Leopardstar straight in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked strongly. "Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

Leopardstar flicked her tail dismisively. "Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan, even though we allowed ThunderClan to hunt here for a while. But ThunderClan stands in our debt after the help we gave you at the time of the fire. Today we claim that debt, Bluestar. We are taking Sunningrocks back."

Mistyfoot stepped past her mother and hissed, "ThunderClan owes you _nothing_! Fireheart and Graystripe supplied us with prey for at least a moon during the floods. Have you forgotten that?"

The entire RiverClan patrol seemed shocked that Mistyfoot had been the one to speak. Stonefur looked away, guilt flashing in his eyes. Leopardstar seemed surprised for a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "I did not come to negotiate with traitors." She remarked pointedly.

Bluestar seemed to draw energy from Mistyfoot's defiance. She glared strongly at Leopardstar and snarled, "No. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan."

Leopardstar growled in a low voice, "Then you'll have to fight us for it."

Mistyfoot barely had time to feel fear before Leopardstar launched herself at Bluestar. They fell to the ground, screeching and clawing and biting. Mistyfoot hurled herself at the RiverClan leader, dragging her off of her mother. Leopardstar let out a screech, twisting around to meet Mistyfoot with claws extended.

The two she-cats rolled together for a while. Finally, Leopardstar was able to twist free. The Clan leader raced away to help Blackclaw with Longtail. Mistyfoot was about to pursue her when she heard several challenging yowls. She turned to see several ThunderClan warriors racing towards the battle, fury blazing in their eyes. Mistyfoot felt a wave of relief. A nearby patrol must have heard the battle and come to help.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice cry out, "Fireheart! Mistyfoot!" She turned to see Fireheart bounding towards Graystripe. She sprinted over, panting from the effort. "What is it?"

Panic flaring in his eyes, Graystripe gestured to the gully beneath the rock they stood on. "Look."

Mistyfoot's heart froze at what she saw. Bluestar was crouching fearfully against the edge of the gully, and barring her escape was a furious Stonefur. He swiped at the air before Bluestar's face. His eyes blazed with a furious blue fire as he snarled, "Defend yourself! Or I swear by StarClan I'll kill you!"

Mistyfoot felt a wave of fear for her mother. Whatever she was threatened with, Bluestar would never be able to harm her own kit.

Graystripe looked at the ThunderClan warriors in anguish. He whispered sadly, "I had to tell you. He'll call me a traitor - but I couldn't let him kill Bluestar."

Mistyfoot watched in horror as Stonefur sneered, "Call yourself a leader? Why won't you fight?" He couldn't possibly know that he was threatening his own mother, but Mistyfoot felt the sting of that betrayal just the same.

Fireheart crouched, ready to jump down and intervene, but Mistyfoot beat him to it. She landed heavily in front of Bluestar, but got quickly to her paws, turning to face her stunned brother. She was trembling, but she forced her voice to be strong as she said, "Stonefur, I can't let you hurt Bluestar. She... she's our mother."

Stonefur halted, his blue eyes widening with shock. "What do you mean?" He croaked. "Graypool was our mother."

Mistyfoot shook her head. "She raised us, but she wasn't our mother. She told me so herself. Bluestar is our mother, and Oakheart is our father. You have to believe me."

Stonefur looked uncertain, distrust of a ThunderClan warrior tempering with love of his sister. "We... we're half-Clan?" Mistyfoot nodded in response.

Suddenly, Bluestar padded out to stand beside Mistyfoot. "My son, oh my son... You're such a fine warrior now. I'm so proud of you."

Stonefur looked like he was about to respond when Mistyfoot heard Graystripe screech, "Mistyfoot, look out!" She looked up in time to see Leopardstar hurtling down the gully towards her. She leaped out of the way, turning her claws on her former leader as she landed. Fireheart and Graystripe leaped down as well and dragged the RiverClan leader off of her.

Mistyfoot wriggled free of the spotted she-cat's grip and bounded over to Stonefur. "We have to get Bluestar out of here." She mewed urgently. Ignoring Stonefur's hesitation, she rushed over to her mother, nudging her with her muzzle. "We need to leave. It's not safe here." She murmured to her mother.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes irritably but allowed herself to be ushered up the gully. After a moment's hesitation, Stonefur came over to help, shepherding his mother up the side of the gully.

Finally, Bluestar scrambled onto the top, followed by Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The battle was all but over. A fresh wave of ThunderClan warriors had sent most of the RiverClan warriors fleeing over the border. Mistyfoot let out a purr of pleasure at the sight of her Clan's victory, then felt her confidence drain away when she saw that Stonefur was still glaring suspiciously at the ThunderClan leader. She mewed wearily, "Stonefur, I'm telling the truth. Bluestar is our mother. She gave us to Oakheart to be raised in RiverClan. I swear it by StarClan."

Stonefur hesitated for a moment, then looked away, his eyes darkening. "Just because she gave birth to us doesn't make her our mother." He lifted his head and met Mistyfoot's eyes with a challenging stare. "_Graypool_ is our mother. She's the one who raised us and cared for us, or have you forgotten that?" Without another word, the RiverClan deputy turned and bounded away, joining his Clanmates on the other side of the river.

Leopardstar came racing away from the gully, her fur fluffed up with fury. Once she reached her Clanmates, she screeched, "Look there!" She gestured at Graystripe, who was climbing out of the gully beside Fireheart. "If it weren't for that traitor, Sunningrocks would be ours again. He is no longer a member of RiverClan. If you catch him on our territory, kill him." With that, the spotted she-cat led her beaten Clan back into their own territory.

Mistyfoot heaved a sigh of relief, although her heart wasn't really in it. She knew that Leopardstar would try to get Sunningrocks again if she had a chance. If there was another battle, Stonefur might not hesitate so much to attack her. Her brother's angry words echoed painfully in her ears.

Mistyfoot's heart was torn. Stonefur's words had shaken her faith in her desicion. She had chosen to forgive Bluestar, but Stonefur had refused. What if he was right? What if she had been wrong to forgive the mother who'd abandoned her? She closed her eyes, letting out a silent prayer to StarClan. _Help me make the right choice!_

The former RiverClan queen spared a glance at her mother. Bluestar crouched low to the ground, her ears pinned back againt her head, her eyes closed, her expression pained. "He hates me, Mistyfoot." She whispered, her words heavy with pain.

Mistyfoot's doubt was swept away by a wave of compassion. The small, defeated cat next to her had suffered through more than she could ever dream. She was Mistyfoot's mother; that was reason enough to forgive her. Mistyfoot leaned down and licked Bluestar comfortingly on the forehead. "Don't worry, Bluestar. He'll come around. He's just upset about Graypool dying. He'll come around, you'll see."

Bluestar made no reply. She simply let out a weak sigh, leaning against her daughter, trembling slightly from the pain of all she had suffered.


	26. Leaving It All Behind

As time passed, it became increasingly apparent that there was something in the forest stealing ThunderClan's prey. Some time before the battle at Sunningrocks, Bluestar had seemed to think that it was WindClan, but Mistyfoot and Fireheart had been able to talk her out of waging war without any proof.

The Gathering that had followed the battle had been tense. Tigerstar demanded that Bluestar hand over his kits, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, but Bluestar refused. Bramblepaw was now Fireheart's apprentice and Tawnypaw

A few days after the Gathering, Lomgtail saw Tigerstar feeding a pack of huge dogs, beasts far larger than any twoleg pet. The horror haunting the forest had a name at last. The day after that, Fireheart gathered a patrol together to affirm his story. Whitestorm, Swiftblaze, Brughtgaze, Graystripe, and Longtail all went with him, looking nervous but determined. Mistyfoot wished she could go with them, but she knew that she was still too heavy from the kitting to keep up with the patrol. Besides, her kits needed her.

As Fireheart prepared to lead the group away, Mistyfoot muzzled her mate and whispered. "Be careful."

Fireheart let out a deep purr. "I will." He promised. He touched noses with her briefly before bounding off, leading the small patrol out into the forest. Mistyfoot watched them go with foreboding in her heart.

Every cat left in camp seemed tense and anxious. Mistyfoot paced in the nursery, trying to get the dog pack off her mind. Spottedkit, Rustykit, and Streamkit were playing, blissfully unaware of the danger. Time passed slowly, and Mistyfoot got more and more anxious.

At sunhigh, she heard Cloudtail let out a yowl of grief. Mistyfoot raced out of the nursery, terrified of what she might see. Fireheart's patrol had returned, and Sandstorm and Whitestorm were carrying the dead body of Brindleface. Mistyfoot looked down at the dead she-cat, grief welling up in her heart. She hadn't known Brindleface well, but she had always been kind to Mistyfoot, and she would be well missed by her Clanmates.

The burrial was rushed and silent. The she-cat was burried by her kits Ashpaw and Fernpaw and her adopted son Cloudtail. Afterwords, Fireheart called the Clan together for a meeting. Mistyfoot sat right near the High Rock, not wanting to miss a word.

Cloudtail was pacing furiously in front of the High Rock, his eyes blazing murderously. "I'll _flay_ Tigerstar!" The white warrior spat with unimaginable venom. "He's mine, Fireheart, and don't you forget it."

Fireheart reminded his nephew bluntly, "And don't you forget that you're under my orders. Right now we have to deal with the dog pack. We'll worry about Tigerstar later." Cloudtail glared at the deputy but offered no arguement.

Fireheart turned to face the Clan, who were huddled around the High Rock with dull grief and shock in their eyes. Cinderpelt limped out of Bluestar's den and up to the High Rock. "Bluestar's asleep." She informed Fireheart quietly. "Better tell her about this when we've worked out a plan, don't you think?"

Fireheart nodded wearily, then turned again to face the Clan. He announced, "Cats of ThunderClan, this morning we discovered that there's a pack of dogs on our territory, living in the caves at Snakerocks." Defiant yowl and anxious murmurs rose from the crowd, but Fireheart silenced them with a wave of his tail. "Tigerstar has been feeding the dogs, and he has led a trail of dead rabbits to lead them right to our camp. You all know what lay at the end of that trail." He gestured towards Brindleface's new grave.

Wails of shock and fear broke out, and Fireheart had to signal several times for silence before they settled down. Mistyfoot was frozen with terror. _We'll be hunted like prey!_ She thought wildly. _Those dogs will destroy us all!_

When the crowd quieted, Fireheart continued, "We have tried to break the trail, but the rabbits have lain there all night, and the pack will follow the scent they left behind. We must all leave - elders, kits, everyone. If the dogs come to the camp they must not find us here."

Dappletail's frail voice rose from the crowd. "Where shall we go?"

Fireheart answered, "To Sunningrocks. Once you're there, climb the tallest trees you can find. If the dogs follow you, they'll think they lost the scent on the rocks, and they won't look for you."

Dustpelt asked Fireheart what was to be done about the pack. Fireheart hesitated, uncertain. Then he seemed to gain an idea. He explained to the Clan that they would lead the dog pack over the gorge. "I'll need warriors who can run fast." He looked over the crowd carefully before speaking again. "Graystripe. Sandstorm. Swiftblaze and Longtail. Dustpelt. And I'm going myself. That should be enough. The rest of you gather by the camp entrance, ready to move out."

Ashpaw and Fernpaw pleaded with Fireheart to let them go too. Whitestorm took their side, saying that their anger would make them fearless. Fireheart finally agreed, and he prepared the warriors to head out. Out of the corner of her eye, Mistyfoot noticed Darkstripe slinking away from the crowd, followed closely by Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.

Mistyfoot bounded over to them, halting threateningly in front of Darkstripe. "And where do you think you're going Darkstripe?" She hissed. Darkstripe had irritated her since the day he had challenged Fireheart about her.

The dark tabby hesitated before sneering, "None of your business, traitor."

Mistyfoot chose to ignore him, looking down at the apprentices instead. "Where is Darkstripe taking you?" She asked in a softer tone.

Bramblepaw shrugged. "He only said that he knew a good place to hide."

Mistyfoot turned her icy blue glare on Darkstripe. "You mean to say that you would save yourself and these apprentices and let the rest of the Clan get torn apart, is that it?" Darkstripe didn't answer, turning his gaze away slightly. The queen snarled, "You're the traitor, Darkstripe, not me. I wouldn't be surprised if you planned this all with Tigerstar! You knew about the dog pack all along, didn't you?!"

Darkstripe looked a little guilty, but he still sneered, "I don't have to answer to a RiverClan turntail."

Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes. "No, but you _will_ answer to your leader and deputy." She swept her gaze over all three cats. "Follow me, we need to get back to the Clan." Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw followed imediatly, followed more reluctantly by a furious Darkstripe.

As they padded back into the camp, Fireheart bounded over to greet Mistyfoot. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

Mistyfoot explained briefly, keeping her gaze trained on Darkstripe as she did. "I don't trust one hair on that traitor's pelt." She growled.

Fireheart gave her a quick, comforting lick on the ear. "Don't worry, I'll get Whitestorm to watch him." He pulled away with a sigh. "I have to go talk to Bluestar now. Can you go get the kits ready to go?"

Mistyfoot nodded. She touched noses with her mate for a moment, then pulled back, bounding away to the nursery.

Spottedkit, Rustykit, and Streamkit all seemed confused by the wailing and the heavy stench of fear-scent. "What's going on?" Rustykit asked curiously.

Mistyfoot forced her voice to be calm as she explained, "There's a pack of dogs in the forest. We need to go to Sunningrocks now so they don't find us."

Spottedkit puffed out her chest proudly. "If a dog found me, I'd fight it!" She boasted.

Mistyfoot felt brief amusement at the kit's words, but it soon melted away in the face of the danger they were in. "Not these dogs." Before Spottedkit could offer more protest, Mistyfoot grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up. The kit squealed in protest, but Mistyfoot in protest. The she-cat spoke to the other two kits through a mouthful of Spottedkit's fur. "Follow me."

She led the kits out to the camp entrance. Spottedkit let out a squeak of excitement. "Do we get to go out in the forest?" She asked eagerly.

Mistyfoot sighed. Her kits had no idea of the danger they were in. "Yes, we do." She mumbled through Spottedkit's fur. Her kits' eyes widened with excitement.

Frostfur padded over and gentley picked up Rustykit by the scruff. Mistyfoot blinked gratefully at her. A few moments later, Whitestorm came and picked up Streamkit.

Bluestar padded out of her den, followed by a weary Fireheart. He rubbed muzzles briefly with Mistyfoot. "Be careful." He murmured, his voice filled with love and fear. He gave Spottedkit a quick lick between the ears. She giggled and swiped out at him with sheathed claws. The deputy smiled lovingly at his daughter, then turned to Whitestorm. "Stay beside Bluestar." He mewed quietly. "Look after her."

Whitestorm set down Streamkit so he could speak. "You can rely on me, Fireheart." He seemed to be perfectly aware of how fragile Bluestar was in her current state of mind.

Fireheart leaned down and gave his older daughter a quick lick between the ears as well. Frostfur padded closer so Fireheart could do the same for his son. He shared one last glance with Mistyfoot before bounding away to join his dog-luring patrol.

Mistyfoot wanted more than anything to go out with him, to face the ultimate danger by the side of the cat she loved. But her kits needed her now, and so did her mate. With a quiet mew of sadness, Mistyfoot turned and followed her Clanmates out into the forest.


	27. Fire and Mist

Whitestorm led the Clan through the forest, racing through the undergrowth with the speed of a cat half his age. The rest of the Clan matched his pace with their pelts fluffed up in terror. Even the elders managed to keep up. Fear must have lent speed to their paws.

Mistyfoot ran alongside her Clanmates, Spottedkit bouncing onto her chest with each step. Willowpelt ran beside her, a mewling Sorrelkit grasped in her jaws. The pale gray she-cat looked terrified, but she pushed on, her eyes narrowed with determination.

Mistyfoot's own heart was pounding wildly with fear, but she knew she had to keep going. _If we stay here, we'll die._

Finally, the trees cleared, and Mistyfoot could see the flat gray stones of Sunningrocks ahead. Relief washed over her. _We made it._

Whitestorm led the patrol straight to Sunningrocks. He bounded up to the closest tree and climbed swiftly up to the higher branches, Streamkit held tightly in his jaws. He was followed by Bluestar, who settled on a branch a little bit below Whitestorm's. The rest of the Clan followed suit, scrambling swiftly up and gracefully up the thick trunks. Mistyfoot felt at a loss as she looked at the tall, imposing trees that loomed far over her head. She'd never tried to climb a tree before.

Willowpelt seemed to notice Mistyfoot's hesitation. She passed Sorrelkit over to Dustpelt, who carried the kit up the trunk of a tall birch. The pale gray she-cat mewed urgently to Mistyfoot, "Let me carry Spottedkit. I'll go up first, and you can hold onto my tail as you go up."

Mistyfoot blinked gratefully at her friend, her fear subsiding slightly. She reached out and let Willowpelt take the small black-and-white kit from her jaws. The pale gray queen climbed a few feet up the trunk of a sturdy redwood. Mistyfoot hesitated before scrambling clumsily up the tree trunk, reaching to grasp the tip of Willowpelt's tail in her jaws. The pale ThunderClan queen led her friend up the tree patiently, keeping her pace slow despite the danger at hand.

Finally, they were both able to scramble up onto a moderately thick branch high above the rocky ground. Mistyfoot braved a quick look down, and imediatly turned away and squeezed her eyes shut. The dizzying height was too much for a RiverClan-raised cat. She wrapped her arms around the branch and dug her claws in, holding on for dear life while fighting the urge to vomit.

They waited there for what felt like moons. The terror of being up so high had begun to fade, and Mistyfoot dared to open her eyes a slit, keeping her gaze firmly at the level of the trees. When nothing bad happened, she opened her eyes fully, her gaze seeking out each of her Clanmates through the leafy branches. When her gaze reached Whitestorm's tree, she froze, horror threatening to overwhelm her. Whitestorm was there, Streamkit still grasped strongly in his jaws, but Bluestar was nowhere to be seen. Whitestorm met her gaze, misery and apology in his eyes. Clearly he had seen Bluestar leave, but had been unable to stop her. He couldn't chase after her; he was in charge. He had Streamkit to care for, and if the Clan saw that both he and their leader were gone, they would be completely lost to panic.

None of that applied, however, to Mistyfoot. No cat except Willowpelt would miss her if she left. She turned to Willowpelt and mewed urgently, "Take care of Spottedkit." Before Willowpelt could offer any objection, Mistyfoot scrambled down from the tree, forcing aside her fear of climbing as she did. Once she reached the ground, she bolted away from the tree, heading for the one place she knew Bluestar would be; the gorge.

Mistyfoot tore wildly through the forest, fear pushing her to go ever faster. She wasn't too far from the gorge when the reek of dog-scent hit her like a blow to the face. A few moments later, she was able to hear the loud and vicious barking of the pack. Even though she knew nothing of the dogs' language, she could tell exactly what they were barking. "Pack, pack! Kill, kill!" A chill ran down Mistyfoot's spine at the words.

A single yowl of terror could barely be heard above the barking. "StarClan help me!"

Mistyfoot gasped. "Fireheart!" She quickened her pace, fear for her mate blotting out everything else.

The yowl came again. "StarClan, where are you?!" Mistyfoot could hear the triumphant baying of the pack, and she knew she had little time. A few moments later, the trees cleared out enough for her to see what was happening. Bluestar was racing towards the dog pack several fox-lengths in front of her, and a terrified Fireheart was clamped between the jaws of a giant brown-and-black monster of a dog, the biggest one in the pack. The whole pack was gathered right at the edge of the gorge, baying excitedly as their leader prepared to finish off the cat.

Mistyfoot barely had time to feel fear for him when Bluestar hurled herself at the pack leader, smashing into his side. The giant dog let out a yelp of surprise, dropping Fireheart as he did. The strength with which Bluestar hit him was enough to send him falling over the edge of the gorge. But just before he fell, the dog clamped its jaws on Bluestar's leg, dragging the elderly she-cat down with him.

Fireheart let out a screech. "Bluestar!" He crouched on the edge of the gorge, bunching his hind legs underneath him. "Bluestar, I'm coming!" Before Mistyfoot could yowl out a protest, the ginger tom leaped off the edge of the gorge after his leader.

Mistyfoot put on an extra burst of speed, throwing herself over the edge of the gorge moments after Fireheart hit the water. The force of the impact caused her to sink down into the murky depths, but she managed to kick up strongly to the surface. She swung her head from side to side, finally spotting a ginger shape several foxlengths away. _Fireheart!_

The former RiverClan queen swam strongly towards her mate, her powerful hind legs pushing herself easily through the foamy water. However, she was much clumsier than before; the weight of her heavy belly was throwing her off balance. As she got closer, she could see that Fireheart was trying desperatly to hold onto the scruff of an unconcious Bluestar. She closed the distance between them and grabbed onto Bluestar's scruff. "Let go! I've got her now!" She managed through a mouthful of Bluestar's fur.

Fireheart obeyed, realeasing his grip on the elderly leader. Mistyfoot tried to resume her former pace, but Bluestar weighed more than she had expected, and her own heavy belly made her unbalanced and akward. She was suddenly hit by a wave, momentarily pulled under the surface. She clawed her way back up, but Bluestar's weight was becoming too much for her. She felt herself being pulled down again when she heard two splashes.

She felt two pelts brush against hers, and when she turned her head she saw that Shadepelt was swimming beside her, Bluestar's front leg draped over her back. Stonefur's voice sounded from her other side. "We've got her, Mistyfoot."

The blue-gray queen shook her head. She knew that if she let go, Bluestar's head would fall under the surface. The five cats swam together for a while before finally reaching the riverbank. Mistyfoot, Shadepelt, and Stonefur dragged a half-dead Bluestar onto the shore. She could dimly hear Graystripe hear out a warning, and she caught Tigerstar's scent. Most of her attention was fixed on her dying mother.

Bluestar opened her bleary eyes, her gaze softenening as she saw Stonefur. "You saved me." She murmured.

Mistyfoot stroked Bluestar's shoulder with her paw. "Shh. Try not to talk."

Bluestar ignored her, pushing on in a tired voice. "I want to ask you to forgive me for sending you away. Oakheart promised me Graypool would be a good mother for you."

Shadepelt looked from Stonefur to Bluestar, shock in her eyes as she realized what the dying leader meant. Stonefur replied in a curt voice, "She was."

The ThunderClan leader rasped, "I owe her so much. Oakheart too, for being a wonderful father. I watched you grow and saw how much you had to give to the Clan that adopted you. When Mistyfoot rejoined my Clan, I could not have been more grateful, or more proud. If I had made a different choice, you would have both given all your strength to ThunderClan. Forgive me."

Mistyfoot did not hesitate. She leaned forward and licked her mother on the ear. "I forgave you long ago." She murmured.

Shadepelt had by then backed away, recognizing that this was a conversation in which she had no place. Stonefur stiffened, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. Fireheart spoke up. "She suffered a lot of pain for her choice. Please forgive her." He pleaded.

Stonefur finally dipped his head, rasping his tongue over Bluestar's ear. "I forgive you too." He murmured.

Weak as she was, Bluestar began to purr, her eyes shining with love for her children. Mistyfoot felt her heart breaking in two as her mother grew ever weaker.

The dying queen lifted her head, her eyes unfocused. "Oakheart, have you come for me? I am ready."

Fireheart cried out, "No! Bluestar, don't leave us!"

Bluestar seemed barely awake now. "I must." She whispered. "I have fought my last battle. When I saw the Clan at Sunningrocks, the strong helping the weak... and I knew you and the others had gone to confront the pack... I knew my Clan was loyal. I knew StarClan had not turned their backs on us. I knew... I knew I could leave you to face the danger alone."

Fireheart let out a pain-filled moan. "Bluestar..."

The elderly she-cat looked up at her depuy with the light of StarClan gleaming in her eyes. "Fire will save the Clan." She murmured. Mistyfoot froze. The words had the ring of a prophecy, but she had never heard it before. By the lack of surprise on Firehearts face, however, it appeared he had.

The dying she-cat continued, "You never understood, did you? Not even after I gave you your apprentice name Firepaw. And I doubted it myself, when fire raged through our camp. Yet I see the truth now. Fireheart, you are the fire that will save ThunderClan."

Mistyfoot listened as the prophecy's meaning was unraveled before her. She didn't doubt Bluestar's words for a heartbeat. She had known there was something special about Fireheart, ever since she had first met him. The deputy's endless courage and loyalty had kept ThunderClan from crumbling away to nothing even in its darkest hours. He was truly a gift from StarClan. As if to prove her thoughts, the clouds parted to release a bright ray of sunlight. It hit Fireheart's pelt, making it glow like a burning flame. He looked like a true leader.

Bluestar's voice was growing steadily weaker. "You will be a great leader. One of the greatest the forest has ever known. You will have the warmth of fire to protect your Clan and the strength of fire to defend it. You will be Firestar, the light of ThunderClan."

Fireheart shook his head desperatly. "No. I can't." He rubbed muzzles gentley with the she-cat. "Not without you, Bluestar."

The blue-gray queen looked up at her deputy and her daughter in turn. "Your kits will make fine warriors," she whispered, her voice seeming to come from a distance. "I will watch over them and their kin, moon upon moon." Then she let out a soft, peaceful sigh and closed her eyes forever.

Mistyfoot let out a low wail, pressing her muzzle into Bluestar's fur. Grief threatened to consume her. Now she had lost two mothers, and one of her strongest ties to ThunderClan was gone. She felt the warmth fade from Bluestar's fur, and for a moment, she thought she could faintly smell Oakheart's scent. Then it was gone.

She turned to Stonefur and asked in a rasping tone, "Will you help us take Bluestar's body back to camp?"

Stonefur hesitated, and for a moment Mistyfoot was sure he would agree. Then she shook his head slowly. "I promised Leopardstar we'd be back by sunhigh." He mewed. "Besides, I don't belong here. This is your home now, your Clan. I will never forget Bluestar and all that she sacrificed for us, but she deserves to be laid to rest by the Clanmates she gave her life for nine times over."

Mistyfoot recognized the truth in his words. "Then this is goodbye." She murmured. Stonefur would always be her brother, but she knew that it would never be like this again. The river would always stand between them, a great barrier they could never again cross. They were in enemy Clans because of the choices they had made, and they would never be able to change that.

The regret in Stonefur's eyes showed that he understood as well. "Yes." The two siblings rubbed muzzles for a long moment, breathing in each other's scents, greeting each other as siblings for the last time.

Finally Mistyfoot pulled back, dipping her head slightly. "Goodbye, brother." Stonefur padded over to Shadepelt, touching noses with his mate briefly. Then both cats waded out into the river.

Mistyfoot padded over to her mother's body. Bluestar wore a peaceful smile in death, as if all her suffering and pain had been lifted from her in her last moment. Mistyfoot dipped her head to the fallen queen in a gesture of utmost respect.

She thought of all she knew of Bluestar's past. The loss of her mother in a battle with WindClan. The loss of her sister to a monster on the Thunderpath. The burning secret of her love for Oakheart. The untimely death of Mosskit. The betrayal of Tigerstar. The eventual loss of her sanity. She had fought battle after battle in the service of her Clan, always for her Clan. She'd given up everything she had, even her own children, in order to become the leader ThunderClan needed.

Mistyfoot would always respect and love her mother, but she was choosing a different path. She was choosing loyalty to _herself_, to what she wanted and who she loved. She had made some of her own sacrifices, but she had pushed on, and she had come out of it with a mate and kits that she would never have to give up.

Mistyfoot looked up at her mate, a purr building in her chest. Fireheart's coat still held that hue of a burning flame, although his green eyes were dull and tired. Mistyfoot knew that soon he would enter into the world of StarClan and prophecies, a world which she could never truly be a part of. But she would be there for him every step of the way, at his side as a true ThunderClan warrior. She loved him, and that was more than enough. She pressed her shoulder against his, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Let's go home." She meowed.

They picked up Bluestar's body together and began to drag her away. Mistyfoot looked back briefly and saw that Stonefur was looking back too. The brother and sister shared one last, long glance. Then Mistyfoot turned away, walking side by side with the cat she loved, ready to embrace life as a full ThunderClan warrior.

* * *

So this is the end of A Misty Flame. Again, so _so_ sorry about not posting in forever. There's a sequel I already started over on DeviantArt called "Streampaw's Quest." I'll post it all here over the next hour.


End file.
